Office Duties
by skylark.all27
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, a 24 year old office employee, being par with the president of their company, Tsuna was sent to Namimori Japan to help the uprising branch of his grandfather's company. Crazy things happen when his co-workers began to chase after him. Frustration and exhaustion filling him, he screamed, "I'm straight, damn it!" All27. Shounen-ai. Warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I'm trying another story, it just pops into my head. Feel free to read. And send me your comments, or reviews. Tell me if I can continue this. Hehe, thank you.

**Note**: Proofread by **sadisticsoldier**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Introduction**

* * *

_Pak. Big. Blag._

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna was still in his bed savoring his morning, when a piece of shit, or what Reborn calls "Leon Mallet," struck his head, surprising him and making him fall to the ground. Tsuna got up and glared at his sadistic tutor, or well, tried to anyway.

Reborn has been his tutor since he started middle school, saying that he was sent by Vongola Nono, his grandfather. He was pathetic then - still is, actually - and since he was to inherit the Vongola Corp, the sadistic tutor tortu- tutored him to no end until he learned all the things that he was supposed to, to run the most prestigious and famous company in the whole world which was situated in - and had covered most of - Italy.

His tutor Reborn was a man with the reputation as the World's Greatest Business Dealer in the whole business world. He has a handsome face with curly side burns. He was always carrying his chameleon that's always resting at his fedora hat. Somehow though, nobody in their company ever mentioned or even questioned Reborn about it, seeing that it always seem to be on top of his hat no matter where he is. Heck, even during meetings and investments, he was always with it.

"Reborn! I told you not to wake me up like that!" Tsuna whined, though he knew himself that his whining wouldn't be of any help. But at least he tried.

He soothed the part of his head that was struck by the mallet since it was still tingling with hurt. He mostly woke up with that hitting him yet he doesn't know where it came from. Actually, he doesn't_ even_ want to know where on earth Reborn got that, or where he was keeping it since it always seems to disappear immediately. Well, since it was Reborn, no one dared question his sadistic and inhumane ways.

_Bang! Bang!_

Bullets passed Tsuna's head and he dodged it, though barely - he just woke up after all. This was some form of everyday training and it was thanks to this and the Spartan teachings of his tutor that he can now rest peacefully whenever he was out in the sun. He doesn't need to worry if assassins or killers would appear after him since apparently; being the grandson and heir of a world-known company came with threats and assassinations. (The corporation mainly focused on luxury handbags, make-ups, and luxury clothing for men and women, which was everything a man needs for his luxurious life so it's well-known throughout the world. The numbers of branches they have were expected to be more than hundreds all over the world, with the headquarters located in Sicily, Italy.)

Tsuna tried to search for any injuries and wounds, or even a single scratch that he may have gotten. He was thinking that if he did find some, he might be able to sue his tutor, and forever lock him behind the metal bars. Ha! Take that, Baka-Reborn! Tsuna snickered inwardly though he knew that wouldn't happen; he can never do that anyway. His tutor already made a large imprint on his life, and him being gone was something that he couldn't take.

"Stop daydreaming and dress up. Vongola Nono [1] called for you a while ago, but here you were, knocked out and dripping saliva out of your mouth. Pathetic, Dame-Tsuna. Anyway, since I was being nice, I answered the phone and told Nono that you'll be there in fifteen minutes, so you better hurry up."

* * *

After Tsuna received his tutor's insults and had processed what the other had said, he quickly made a run for his bathroom and after all the necessities were done, he wore his suit which he hated. He really wanted to go there in his normal shirts, but _nooo_, his tutor had instilled in his brain to act normal and formal around higher-ups. Afterwards, Tsuna quickly got his keys and made his way to the parking lot, seeing his tutor already behind his car with a smug smirk on his face, ready and all. He wasn't at all surprised since it happened too much already to even act surprised about it – Reborn always wanted to be first wherever and whenever.

Tsuna quickly hopped in his Mazda Rx-7 which was chosen by his tutor. It was comfortable for him so he was okay with it. He fastened his seatbelt, and went out of the parking lot quickly. He couldn't help but sigh inwardly. His stupid tutor just had to make him suffer more. Reborn knew that his grandfather's house was half an hour away from his condo but even though he knew, he still made a promise to his grandfather that they will be there in more or less fifteen minutes. So he tightened his grip on the steering wheel and drove as fast as he could even though it was past the speeding limit already. He just ignored the sounds of sirens that signaled that cops were after them. After five minutes of driving like hell, swerving in and out of traffic - trying to lose the cops in the process - they had arrived at the Vongola Mansion where his grandfather was currently staying.

The gates opened automatically and they made their way to the front of the expensive looking door. After parking the car and greeting workers around, Reborn and Tsuna were welcomed by the butler of Timoteo, Tsuna's grandpa, and it wasn't at all warm – the greeting he meant.

"Good morning, young master." The butler said with a stiff greeting to Tsuna. Reborn twitched though it wasn't seen because of his fedora. He wanted to punch this butler, but he refrained from doing so. This butler just doesn't like Tsuna and he doesn't even try in hiding it. But as for him…

"Good morning, Reborn-san." The butler greeted gracefully and happily. Unlike Tsuna who he doesn't like, Reborn was the opposite of that. He was someone he admired and looked up to.

Reborn twitched some more. He really, _really_ wanted to punch this person in front of him, right here and right now. He could even go as far as shoot the butler and burn him to ashes because this butler was just plain irritating. Even though the butler treats him respectfully, he doesn't like someone picking on his student. Though he doesn't show it, he really cares for Tsuna a lot. He wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone if they ever dare lay a hand on his student. Not that he would admit it. He was just prideful that way.

Having enough of the butler's presence, Reborn sighed and just commanded the butler to lead them to where Timoteo was.

They made their way to Nono's personal office, and the butler opened the door for them, revealing Nono playing with his favorite DS 3D with the game about Mario. Nono lifted his head up, sensing the people that just arrived, and he quickly stood up, acting like he wasn't slacking off his duties and he wasn't playing the DS a while ago. This made Tsuna laugh and Reborn smirk.

"Please stop laughing, young master. You're mocking the president." The butler snapped. The kid really pissed him off. Even though on most occasions, the kid's nice to him; he just couldn't reciprocate it - he doesn't like this kid's guts. That and he was distressed that this kid got the higher ranking position than him. Imagine that! He's been serving the Vongola for more than twenty years, but he never got into the higher ranks of the company, nor had he made a position other than just being a butler but this kid who only started working 5 years ago immediately got the highest rank in the Vongola Corp. Talk about favoritism!

Tsuna's laugh faded and facing Nono while looking at the butler at the corner of his eyes, he bowed instead, "Sorry, nonno [2]. I didn't mean it that way, nor did I mean anything offensive by laughing." Tsuna was sincere; he didn't mean to mock his grandfather. It was just funny how his grandfather still acts like a kid, but when it comes to business, acts like he owns the world. After bowing to his grandfather, he bowed slightly to his grandpa's butler. If possible, he wouldn't bow, since he didn't like the butler at all, but he was being nice to him because of one reason. He was brought up to respect everyone he came upon and see the good in them. He's (somewhat) optimism saw the butler as kind, so that was his reason. Even though he had yet to feel it from him.

Just like the two besides the butler, Timoteo didn't like his butler either, but he never fired him because Tsuna and Iemitsu asked him not to. Iemitsu was his son and Tsuna's dad who was currently having his vacation in Japan, savoring his time with his lovely wife. Iemitsu was once in the company of Nono, but since he requested to be assigned to a different branch, he left. Currently, that branch was still making its way to the top. It was located in the United States.

Nono and Reborn felt like throwing the butler off the window, but they restrained themselves to do such a bloody act. They didn't want to create a scene, nor did they want to clean up after. The blood that will obviously spread outside might smell throughout the whole mansion, and it will surely smell gross and nasty. So no, thank you. The effort wasn't worth it too.

Reborn, who had his arms crossed, held his gun tightly inside his vest as he was tempted to draw out his gun any minute now. This butler had the guts to make his student apologize? Ha! If it was only him, he would make sure that the butler would never ever see the daylights for tomorrow. Nono, sensing the killing intent on Reborn, finally spoke up. He knew how overprotective Reborn was of his grandson.

"Saa, Tsunayoshi-kun. Come sit inside. Ah, thank you for leading them here Nezu-san." The butler just nodded and closed the door. Tsuna, seeing that he didn't need to maintain a façade, just sighed. He just can't bring his self to hate him. It's in their nature to forgive someone, and his parents have always told him when he was a kid that forgiving the people will lessen the pain in your heart.

"So, nonno. Back to topic, why did you call me this morning? I experienced another blow on my head, you know." Tsuna rubbed a part of his head, the one that Reborn struck with his 'Leon Mallet'. It's been a few minutes since it passed but it still hurts. Reborn only smirked, rubbing the head of his chameleon.

It was with this that Nono got impressed by Reborn and his grandson's bond. He didn't think it would become like this at all – to reach this far. Reborn was known as a man of steel – he doesn't show any affection to anyone besides his self, and his chameleon. When Nono asked Reborn to tutor his son to become the next successor of his company, he doubted that Reborn and his grandson would ever be in good terms. But he was surprised five years ago, when his grandson who was nineteen, was bickering with Reborn. And it was a good show, even though they almost blew up his mansion the day his grandson landed on Italy.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun, I have a favor to ask…"

"What do you want, nonno? It's not like you to hesitate. You didn't do drugs, did you? Nonno, I can't pull you out of prison if you took drugs." Tsuna suppressed a smile, "What will I say to dad and mom? That I let my grandfather take drugs, and was now being chased by cops, asking me to assist him? Nonno, even though I know famous and great lawyers, I will never break the law." Yes. He conveniently forgot about the incident with the speed limit a while ago. "And they will find it in your blood anyway, so Nonno, are you requesting for my assistance? If you are, I can't do anything and you can always join Reborn in prison, you'll be happy there since Reborn will be with you. I promise you, I'll visit you every d-,"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Tsuna was interrupted by a gun, which was obviously from Reborn – thank you very much. The brunet stood in awe as he stared at the two people inside the room. His nonno was laughing, nearly in tears and was about to roll on the floor, while Reborn was simply straight face, though in his head, he was chuckling because of his student's stupidity. Dame-Tsuna will forever be Dame-Tsuna.

"What?" He paused, tilting his head a bit, "What's funny?" Tsuna asked in confusion. He was just stating the truth - which he couldn't do anything about his grandfather, but there he was, trying so hard not to cry in laughter. Not knowing what to do, he just stood there in confusion.

When Nono finally found his breath, he gasped for oxygen. His grandson's attitude and kindness towards people were so hard not to like. Even the other Spartan Lal and her student Colonello, Reborn's colleagues who requested to assist Tsuna, were in good terms with his grandson, and those two were as dangerous as the tranquil rain in the sky. They were like Reborn who didn't really like people but Tsuna managed to tame and befriend them, and that was surprising even for Nono and his son, Iemitsu.

"Baka-Tsuna, listen to Nono first, will you. This is just pathetic." And Reborn shot one last bullet that Tsuna barely dodged. It was straight in the head, thank you very much.

"Damn it, Reborn! I could have died!" Tsuna said while glaring at his tutor. Although he was already used to his tutor's ways, dodging hundreds of bullets in a day was not as easy as it sounds, and to think that Reborn was the one firing it, your life might as well be good as dead meat.

"Well, you didn't. So shut up, and listen." Reborn said, smirking to himself. He really enjoyed torturing his student, though he hated it when his student squeaks like a girl. It tended to become annoying – even if just hearing half the sound.

Nono regained his posture, and smiled. "I want you to fly back to Japan, specifically to Namimori." Reborn didn't say anything, having known of the news already. He would miss his student's presence that had been with him the past nine years but not like he would say it. He was just too prideful. But it's not like that'll stop him from seeing Tsuna. He would visit his student as often as possible because his life would be boring if there was no one entertaining around, and Tsuna embodies entertainment.

"EHHHH?!"

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun. You'll be going to Namimori Japan. Your hometown where your mother and father currently are." Nonno kept his face as serious as possible. He tried but he failed in the end. Who wouldn't? Seeing his grandson's shocked face, only a person without a heart would be the only one to _not_ crack up.

"EHHHH?! W-wait, wait. I'm happy that I'm going back to my hometown since I was gone for almost six years now, but I'm sure there's a catch. Something this good couldn't be this simple, and from what I can see, Reborn knew of this already. And that means you two might have worked on this. This is definitely suspicious." Tsuna said calmly after his outburst, and Reborn could only smirk, hiding his smugness. His student changed a lot since middle-school, and he couldn't be any prouder since he was the one who raised Tsuna to become who he is.

"That's mean, my nipote [3]. But anyways, as you said, yes there's more to this. Remember the branch that we franchised last year?" Tsuna only nodded and didn't say any word, letting his nonno continue. "Well, apparently, their president asked for our help, and since you managed to gain your position in my company fair and square - entering as a normal employee and all that, I recommended you, and unsurprisingly, he immediately agreed."

The brunet widened his eyes, processing what nonno had told him. He nodded after, his thoughts still continuing. He was happy he can go back to his hometown, but he was happier because he would be able to help the other branch. It's been his dream to at least help or manage one of their branches, but nonno never let him, saying that his help was needed here in Italy. That was always their reason for denying his request but now… He'd be able help, and on top of that, it was in Namimori Japan! It was killing two birds with one stone. Although Tsuna had bad memories in his middle school in Japan, it was countered by the precious moments that stayed with him. One of which was when he first met his friends, Kyoko, Haru, and Hana. Even though they have yet to see each other again, they continued on contacting each other since they were the ones who were taking care of half of his money that he donated to the orphanage that his mom built several years ago. That and he missed the children too.

Breathing out, Tsuna looked at his grandfather happily. "So, when will I go there?" Stars can be seen in his eyes, and again, Nono controlled himself not to squish his grandson. His grandson was just too cute and adorable to refuse. He looks more like a girl than a boy; something he inherited from his mother, which added to his cuteness.

"Tomorrow will be your flight; it's up to you if you'll still bid your farewells to your co-workers in Vongola and the Varia, or just say nothing at all. It's really up to you; if you don't want that, I can tell them in your stead when you leave. If you have no more questions, I'll be resuming my game now. I've been stuck on level 19. God, damn this game; I can't reach the end at all." With that, Nono wiggled in his chair, looking for a comfortable place before playing his game. Take note of the serious face. Not wanting to bother him any longer, Tsuna only smiled, grabbing Reborn's hand, before making their way outside.

Reborn was taken aback by his student's sudden action, but he didn't mind it that much. He actually liked the feel of Tsuna's hand. Looking at the back of his student's head, he just let himself be dragged around. "Reborn, we need to go to the company now." Reborn only nodded, and reaching their car, Tsuna started up his engine again and quickly made their way to the company.

* * *

The brunet with gravity defying hair, doe-eyes, and a fragile look was more than what meets the eye. Known as Sawada Tsunayoshi di Vongola, he was famous all over Italy. He was on par with Vongola Nono, surprising a lot of people. He was recognized as the second president of Vongola – not a vice-president but a president, with Nono as the first one. The story of how he got that position was known throughout Italy and people couldn't help but be awed by what had happened.

Tsuna gained his position by applying as a normal employee. He had specifically requested his family and those who know his true self not to reveal his identity until it was time. At first, he struggled since the employees' attitude towards him interfered with his work - degrading him and all. It was a pain at first, but he overcame it. Tsuna improved his relationship with his co-employees, which was his first goal when he entered as a normal employee. He wanted to gain their trust, not through his stature of being the successor, but by being himself – by showing them who 'Tsuna' was as a normal person. It was after gaining their trust that he got promoted. He reached the top and that was where he was now. He became one of the presidents of the company. He didn't want to be recognized as that though - not yet anyway - so he requested for Nono to stay as the president for the time being that he can still run it. Of course, since he know it might not last long, he told Nono that if he gets tired of running the company, Tsuna will take it from his hands so that he could rest. To Tsuna's relief (since he didn't want to run the whole company yet), his grandfather still hadn't back down.

After all the requests Tsuna made, since it was the 'time' already, Nono had announced that Tsuna was his grandson and the sole heir to the company. Of course, Reborn was by his side that day, smug and smirking since he was able to see the employees' guilty faces. The employees told him they were sorry, but Tsuna just smiled at them.

_"Don't worry. The Tsuna that you've encountered every day as a normal employee is still the Tsuna that is currently standing right in front of you. I don't need employees that only look up to me because I am their superior, I need more than that. I need employees that trust me because they know who I really am and know the things I'm capable of doing. This Tsuna is your friend, alright? That is enough for me as the leader of this company." He paused, before muttering a bit, "Well not really the lead, since I see all of you as equals. I also have nonno and Reborn by my side, and of course I still have you as my workers, or I'd rather say, my friends."_

"Good morning, everyone." Tsuna said as he entered the Vongola Corp. The guards that were standing by the gates closed it with their automatic lock before following Tsuna inside the building. They wanted to cry and beg the other to just stay but they couldn't do those.

"Tsuna-san!" All the employees in the company were standing right in front of him, teary eyed. Tsuna couldn't help but smile as he recognized each person.

"Tsuna-san! W-Why are you leaving us?!" Nagi said while tears were flowing from her eyes. She will miss her boss. Her boss who's so kind-hearted, lovable, and just plain naïve. Back in the days where Tsuna first entered Vongola Corp, she was one of those who abused Tsuna, and even though Tsuna forgave her (and even became her friend), she still regretted it. And when they announced that he was the true successor of Vongola Nono, her regrets became tenfold and she really felt ashamed of herself, but Tsuna made her feel better. He said something that made her heart just melt. _"…of course I still have you as my workers, or I'd rather say, my friends."_ She clapped really hard that time and even ended up injuring her hands. She didn't regret it though since seeing how worried their boss was became an immediate cure to her fractured bones.

Tsuna walked up to Nagi, and hugged her tight. He stroked his hands through Nagi's hair, trying to soothe the woman's emotions.

"Ssh, little Nagi shouldn't be crying. I'll be gone for a while, but you won't forget me, will you?"

Nagi shook her head quickly indicating that she won't ever forget. Tsuna just smiled, and looked at the other employees.

"That's good then." He gave his brightest smile to all them before bowing. "Take care every one. I'll be gone for a while. Don't give me those faces; I want to have a happy farewell." He paused, thinking for a bit before smiling again.

"Saa, group hug?"

His employees couldn't be any happier to see their boss's bright and warm smile. They, even the guys, all came for a hug. They just couldn't help but love their boss or their friend.

"Now that I've said my farewells, does anyone know where the Varia is?"

"A-ah, t-they're in the lounge eating their breakfasts." Nagi said, while sobbing.

"Ah, those guys never really change" He chuckled. "Saa. I'll be on my way there. Continue with your work, and no more crying. I'm not dead yet. I'll be back soon enough." With that, Tsuna kissed Nagi on the forehead and went on his way. Reborn, who remained silent all throughout the exchange, stayed at the back observing his student's actions, and he couldn't help but smirk at his student's big change.

* * *

"VOIIIIIII, DAMN BOSS! Stop throwing the utensils! That Sawada brat will charge it in my account, damn it!" The long haired man with silver hair complained to his boss. If it wasn't for the Sawada kid helping him out, he would be drowning in bills already.

His boss, Xanxus, just snorted. His subordinates were so damn noisy that he can't even eat his beef in peace.

"Ara. Speaking of Tsu-chan, did you hear the news?" A flamboyant girly guy with green hair, Lussuria, asked the people in the lounge. Hearing him, the people around him stopped what they were doing and looked, except for Fran since he knew it already. He heard it from the employees downstairs.

"Ushishishi. The prince demands you to spill it." The blond haired with tiara in his hair said, or more like demanded.

"Spill it, Lussuria! Don't make the boss wait!" The man with piercing eyes, and has a lightning on his chin also demanded while he poured wine for Xanxus.

"Spill it now, or I'll hack your money account." While he said this, Mammon readied his laptop, connecting to Lussuria's account. Before Lussuria could explain, Fran took his place.

"I heard from the employees downstairs that Vongola-san is flying back to Japan and he'll be staying there. No one knows for how long, but Nono apparently asked his grandson to help out the new branch there." A child-like guy with green hair who wore a frog hat – unsurprisingly - said monotonously while continuing to eat in peace. The room became so silent that the only thing you can hear was their breaths.

"VOIIIIII! What's that supposed to mean?!" Squalo yelled. Sawada was one of the _few _people who could handle their dirty group without being scared. More so, Sawada was the only one who greets them with a genuine smile.

"Ushishishi. You're kidding, right?" Bel was annoyed. Sawada was one of his best toys - he always lingered around him, but the brunet never got mad at him.

"I'll hack his plane ticket." Mammon said simply. Mammon, though unnoticeable, was also fond of the kid. He doesn't know why or how the brunet got to him, but just like with the rest of their group, the Vongola brat wormed his way to his heart.

"It's true." Lussuria said while sobbing. "Tsu-chan will not visit us anymore." He liked the brunet since he can talk to the brunet freely - about his gayness, his problems, and everything else. And the brunet just listens, never saying anything harsh. He says things that are sincere, that everything will be alright and he'll be there by his side and the brunet proves it to him every time.

"Boss…" Levi looked at his boss, knowing how attached he became towards the brunet. No one can blame him though. Even he likes the brunet. There's just something in his eyes and smiles that can make even the iron-hearted feel warm.

"Fucking trash, I'll have a word with him." Xanxus stood up, and he didn't even finish his breakfast which surprised them all. Xanxus likes to eat, that's a fact that even Tsuna knows. Before he can get to the door though, the door to the lounge suddenly opened and they saw a small figure with gravity defying hair looking at all of them while wearing his usual smile. Seeing this, the Varia suddenly had the urge to throw Tsuna off the window. Why? Because they felt like he didn't even care that he was leaving them. But as Tsuna got closer to them, their thought of throwing him off the window vanished as they noticed that the brunet's smile was not as bright as it usually was.

"Good morning!" Tsuna tried to keep his voice steady, trying not to falter. Thoughts of what had happened earlier were occupying his mind. He had wanted to cry really hard when he saw his employees crying before him. Varia could only watch him, thoughts of how they met first entering their minds.

* * *

_The Varia was an independent powerful branch of Vongola, infamous for never listening to the Vongola main branch - doing their investments and transactions by themselves. Well, that was until Tsunayoshi Sawada came. Just like every other person that met the kid, they underestimated him, thinking that he wouldn't be able to handle the company but they all thought wrong. _

_Rumors about Tsuna spread - that every time there were presentations conducted by the kid, members of the board would listen to him attentively as if each word were some sort of a prayer. Wanting to confirm the rumors, they made one of their employee enter the main building as an undercover, and to their surprise, their employee didn't want to go back anymore, opting to just stay at the main branch, not because of the money, but because of the second president. Their curiosities reached its peak so Xanxus and his members made an appointment with Tsuna. _

_The day it happened, Tsunayoshi Sawada entered their office, not looking afraid. He was even smiling brightly at them. All of them observed him, but nothing special came out. So Xanxus, not wanting to beat around the bush, bluntly asked the brat._

_"Trash. How did you make your employees respect you so much? Not just them. Even the other investors. Did you threaten all of them to make them follow you?" _

_Even though it was Xanxus who said it, even he would not believe that this weak looking brat could control all his employees. Such a thing wouldn't happen, especially in business. The brat looked up at him, still smiling and all. _

_"They're my friends, Xanxus. They're not something that I could easily break. They trust me, so I trust them too. You do that, right? And I didn't threaten nor make them follow me forcibly; I gave them their own choice. It's their own decision if they will follow my lead, or follow my nonno." Tsuna stated. _

_The Varia fell in silence before laughing. It was crazy - how innocent the brat was. Someone like him would never survive in the business. They thought that Sawada would cry in front of them, but they all became silent again when Tsuna only smiled at them._

_"I'm glad that I made you all laugh. I noticed that none of you guys were smiling so I'm happy that I was able to hear your laughs and see your bright faces. Well then, since there's nothing else you need, I'll see you again some other time. Feel free to drop by my office or any of Vongola's buildings if you want. You're all welcome. Then, I bid you guys' adieu." Tsuna bowed and gave them one last smile._

_From then on, they all had their breakfasts and dinner at Vongola Corp's main building. Sometimes, they would have their lunch together with Tsuna. They all felt the warmth of Tsuna's smiles that he always had and it made them content, but now that Tsuna was leaving for Japan, they couldn't take it._

* * *

"Oi Sawada! What is this 'you're going to Japan' huh?!" Squalo was never one for hugs but seeing as it might take a lot of time before they meet again, he went to hug Tsuna. Thoughts of wanting to cuff the brunet to a pole or anything that can make the brunet miss his flight entered his thoughts and his hug tightened.

"Yeah, Tsu-chan! What was that about?!" Lussuria went to Tsuna's side, tugging Squalo's hands around the brunet so that he can also hug the brunet.

"Ne, Luss-nee-chan, I can't breathe!" Tsuna's voice was muffled. Even though he can feel that his suit was getting wet, he didn't want the hugs to stop but he just couldn't breathe.

"Ushishishi. Oi peasant, you better get off of him. You're breaking my princess' bone!" Bel tugged Lussuria's hands around the brunet's waist, and hugged him instead. Tsuna returned the hug since he got used to it.

"Who says you're leaving the prince? Ushishi. No one leaves the prince, especially if she's my princess."

Tsuna laughed before tightening the hug. "Bel. I'll miss you too."

"Brat, you have to pay me first before going to Japan." Tsuna loosened his hug before going to Mammon, hugging him also.

"Mammon-kun, I'll miss you." Tsuna whispered.

Levi walked up to the brunet, and simply gave his regards, no hugs but just a pat on the head. Fran came next, mildly shoving the tall man aside.

"Ara, Fran-kun. I'll miss your frog hat." Tsuna kissed Fran's forehead while giving him a hug. Just like the kids in the orphanage, he has considered Fran as somewhat of a little brother.

Xanxus, who was just observing, had had enough.

"Trash."

Tsuna winced before facing the only one who called him in that odd way.

"Xanxus-nii."

Only a growl and an 'I told you stop calling me like that' were heard from Xanxus.

Tsuna chuckled, not really afraid of him. Actually, he wasn't afraid of anyone, not even the bullies from middle school. Even though they caused him so much physical pain, he didn't get afraid of them. He didn't know why. It just is and Xanxus and the Varia were no different either.

Xanxus growled again. "Come here trash!" As the 'trash' got nearer, he pulled him in a suffocating embrace. "You won't go anywhere, got that?"

Even though Tsuna couldn't breathe, he hugged Xanxus back. It was really suffocating but he knew that Xanxus was just doing that to make him release his tears.

Tsuna could only utter a choked 'Thank you'. He broke the hug and kissed Xanxus on the cheek. After, he stood in front of them and bowed.

"Nonno asked me to assist his friend in Japan. It's just a newly established branch and they wanted help. You know that I've always wanted to do that. It was supposed to be you guys before remember? But you didn't want my help. Well, it's not like you even needed it. So, nonno requested for me. My flight will be tomorrow and… are you coming?" The last part came out as a whisper because to be honest, Tsuna didn't want anyone to come. He wasn't fond of goodbyes and he didn't want to cry before boarding the plane.

"VOIIIIIII! You're going tomorrow?! What's up with that?!"

All Squalo wanted to do right now was strangle the president to death but he couldn't do that because Tsuna will never forgive him. The same thought of assassination passed through the other Varia members.

"Saa, I'll be going now. I need to pack my things. Reborn didn't tell me the news this morning, and I need to call for maintenance again. Bullets are all over my condo, you see." The Varia didn't bother asking why since it's been an everyday occurrence already and just like Reborn, they have their own weapons as well. For self-defense, they said. "Ah. Right. Will you guys send me off tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Lussuria answered.

"See you tomorrow then. G'bye!" With that, Tsuna left.

As soon as the door closed, the Varia groaned, still frustrated by the fact that Tsuna will go to Japan, that is, except for their leader who was smirking.

"We _will_ visit."

And the Varia resumed their breakfast as if nothing happened.

* * *

Tsuna packed his stuff, bringing his laptop that had his ideas for the next product. He and his nonno were working on it, but seeing as they'll be apart, it'll be just him. He guessed that he can continue it later on. He just wanted to sleep the whole day and he did just that. The next thing he knew, it was morning already. Hearing the gunshots above him, he woke up from his slumber.

"Damn it, Reborn! Stop waking me up like that!" Tsuna whined though it wasn't serious. He looked at Reborn before sighing. He was going to miss his sadistic tutor. Reborn noticed the look but he just shrugged it off, asking the brunet if he's ready (pertaining to his luggage) which was answered with a nod. His flight was on 10am, and they still had three hours to get ready. Tsuna got up and took a shower.

With everything done, the people next to his unit bid their farewell and helped him carry all his things to his car. Tsuna just bowed and gave his thanks; he usually does that since it's in his nature as a Japanese. Tsuna and Reborn made their way to the airport, checking his luggage in. They met the Varia on the way there who bid their goodbyes. Tsuna, who had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, felt like they were planning something suspicious but since it wasn't dangerous, he just shrugged it off. After, he bid his farewells to Nono, and of course, Reborn.

"Don't mess this up, Dame-Tsuna."

"I'll miss you too, Reborn!" Tsuna responded back. Reborn rolled his eyes before smirking. He was really proud of his student with how far he has reached - gaining lots of branch and investors' respect without breaking a sweat. And to top it all, he also gained the trust of the Varia - the Varia who did everything on their own. He smirked; he'll visit his student soon.

Tsuna, who just stepped inside the plane, shuddered, feeling another ominous event but it eventually faded, getting replaced by excitement. He kept thinking of what will happen once he arrives and what kind of people he will be meeting. Timoteo had warned him that the workers in the Japanese branch were rude, even to their president which he responded with a,

_"You won't reach anything if you don't try, right?"_

After hours of waiting (and sleeping), he finally arrived in Japan. He immediately went to get his luggage and got his car in the back of the airport. Nono and Reborn made him bring his car since he wanted use it too to explore Japan when he had the time. Remembering something, Tsuna quickly took out his phone and dialed a certain person's number. What he said was short and to the point, and he immediately hung up.

"I'm home, Kyoko-chan, Haru, and Hana."

Even though he was tired, he still made his way to the mall to buy snacks for the children in the orphanage. It's been a while since he last came back so they probably miss him too. With all these thoughts, Tsuna failed to notice that his tutor sent him a text.

* * *

"We don't need any help, you idiot! Why did you even bother to call for one?!" The man with the silver hair scowled at their president.

"Maa, maa. Gokudera, you should lower your temper a bit." The one with black hair named Yamamoto said, smiling cheerfully.

"Yeah, Gio-chan. We didn't need any help. We can manage on our own." A white haired man eating marshmallows added, fox-like eyes looking at _Gio-chan._

"Kufufu. Have you gotten soft? You do know that even though we look like brats, we have the brains. So why bother asking for help? And to top it, you asked help from the heir of the original Vongola? How did you even manage to do that?" The man with the heterochromatic eyes asked, his hair shaped like a pineapple. His name was Mukuro.

"You brats! You yourselves know that we're losing our benefactors and supporters. We're running out of ideas for our next product, and our old ones are not reaching its quota. You do know what that means, don't you?" The man with red hair whose name was G explained.

"But still, the heir of the original Vongola? I bet he's just a nosy brat who carelessly spends the Vongola's money." Gokudera snorted. The man with blond hair smiled inwardly, thoughts of _how wrong they'll be_ occupying his mind. They'll see.

"Oh he's not just some brat, Gokudera. Did you know that he's famous all over in Italy? He didn't gain his position right away. He applied for the company, hiding his identity, and he got accepted. His co-workers treated him badly, but after a few weeks of his work, he all gained their trust. He got promoted by his own skills, and revealed his identity after he was appointed to be the second president for Vongola Nono with his own hardwork, and he did all that for two years, and now he's working as the second president for Vongola Nono. And he also gained the trust of his investors, employers, and even the independent Varia has good terms with him. Now tell me, can a brat do that?" The blond man stated.

He heard all this story from Timoteo, and he didn't know whether to believe it or not, but when he visited Italy to have some transactions with him, Timoteo made him go to one of his grandson's presentation and that was where he got impressed. The heir was more of like a boy, because no matter which side he looked at, he only saw a kid presenting a very interesting concept for their new product. When the meeting was adjourned and when he approached the brunet, this improved his impression of the kid.

_"You did great though may I ask, how did you come up with all of that?" _

_The kid presented him a smile before replying. "Oh, I didn't do all that just by myself. I worked it out with the help of my employers and the Varia which was really great. Ah, sorry but I really need to go. My tutor is going to kill me if I'm late for our appointment. Goodbye."_

_"Hey. Wait! What's your name? My name is Ieyasu Giotto. Nice to meet you!" The blond man said before the brunet got far away. Even though he already knows the brunet's name, he still wanted to see how the brunet will respond. He was surprised though when the brunet stopped running and bowed to him instead, presenting him another smile._

_"Nice to meet you too, Giotto-san! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hope we see each other again!" The brunet waved before looking at his watch, murmuring a "Damn it! I am so dead!" _

_Giotto heard it because he walked closer to the brunet, but before he got closer, Tsuna ran again. Giotto just smiled to himself. _

_"Oh, we will meet all right."_

"Giotto, snap out of your daydreaming. Such things never happen in real life. And this is business we're talking about, so stop the crap and state the truth."

"Oh, I wasn't kidding. You can go to Italy and see for yourself, but he's on his way right now." Giotto looked at his watch again, seeing that it's been half an hour that passed since Tsuna's plane landed. 'He's half an hour late, did he have troubles?' Giotto asked himself and as he's about to call Nono about it, a panting brunet came rushing to their door.

* * *

"Damn, Reborn will kill me if he ever finds out about this." Tsuna muttered to himself as he entered the main office (according to the guards).

"Good day, Vongola-san." Giotto greeted the panting brunet which was only answered by the brunet raising his hand as a stop sign.

"S-sorry. Let me just catch my breath."

Giotto just smiled to himself again; this kid never failed to amuse him but it wasn't the same for everyone. Other than Giotto, everyone else glared (or stared indifferently) at Tsuna. Tsuna flinched inwardly – he couldn't help it; it had been a long run. 'Blame their parking lot, it was fucking long.'

"Sorry about that Giotto-san. And please don't call me that way, one Fran is fine." Giotto just nodded and smiled noticing that the name Fran is one of the members from the Varia. Tsuna, who was facing Giotto, had his back turned to the other occupants in the office. He felt their stares (or glares) but Tsuna who had met more frightening people in his life (with number one solely belonging to Reborn) wasn't afraid. Tsuna faced them and smiled, giving them a simple bow before introducing himself,

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. I don't include Vongola that often in my name, but my full name is Sawada Tsunayoshi di Vongola. Nice to meet you…" Tsuna was about to say something else but he was interrupted by a silver-haired man.

* * *

Gokudera was really irritated right now knowing that the Vongola heir was late, and when he came in, he was panting as if telling them that he forgot the said meeting (which was what happened). He stood up from his chair, planning on punching the weak heir of Vongola, but something surprised him. Actually, not only him, but all the occupants in their office, even Giotto.

Seeing what was happening, Tsuna quickly evaded the punch and held onto the silver haired man's hand. He already knew who these people were, heard about them (from Nono and Reborn) but he didn't think they were this bad.

"Ara, is this what I get as a greeting after flying over here from Italy? Giotto-san, I think I'm not welcome at all." Giotto prepared to say something but the brunet beat him to it, chuckling a bit. "But it's fine. I'll still assist you. This had been my dream ever since I entered the Vongola, even though my sadistic tutor forced me too. I didn't regret any of it though, I earned lots of friends. So, I better get going now, I think your people need to cool off a bit." Tsuna turned his body and his head to the other occupants in the room while still holding Gokudera's hand. He grinned at the silverette,

"Nice to meet you people. You see I got a little caught up with my friends, and I didn't notice that my tutor sent me a text about this meeting. My grandfather didn't say anything either, so I thought I had this day as a free day. I'm sorry for my insolence. I'll be taking my leave first. Ciao." Tsuna turned to leave, gently putting down Gokudera's hand. As he reached the door, he stopped before looking at Gokudera through his shoulder. He smirked.

"You're still a little early to do that to me, Gokudera-san," and Tsuna made his way out the door.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I think I can manage writing two stories at once, well. I hope so. HAHAHAHA.

[1] Nono - means Ninth.

[2] Nonno - means Grandfather.

[3] Nipote - means Grandson.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'll edit my replies tomorrow. Ciao

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Proper Introduction**

* * *

After Tsuna landed on Japan, he immediately took off the airplane, and made his way to the luggage area. He went to look for his luggage; he was waiting there for fifteen minutes already, when he saw an orange familiar bag, that's his luggage. He was about to get it, when a person came in, and got it for himself. Tsuna was about to retort, when the said person says, "The number's 18, herbivore," and shoved his hands away, then the said person made his way in the parking lot, at least that was Tsuna had thought.

Tsuna wanted to confirm if it's true, so he sprinted to caught up to the man, who's apparently at the end of the gates, but when he saw another orange luggage bag, he immediately got it, and looked at the familiar bag, and check if it was his or not, "Tch, I should have noticed that my number is 27. Oh well." Tsuna got his bag, and made his way to the parking lot, where his car is waiting. His tutor and his grandfather insisted that he needs to bring his car for sufficiency, which Tsuna immediately agreed.

Well, he can't really wonder in Namimori if he doesn't have a car to ride into, it's not that he can't afford to buy on his own, his dad will just nag him about it, and make him pay every month, that would be a pain since he has most of his wage directly donated to the orphanage where his best friends are. He already has his own Japanese license; he's not an idiot for not knowing that driving with other country's signed license will be against the rule.

Tsuna made his way to his car and placed all his things in the back trunk, and went to look for his phone. He searches for the closest hotel in his parent's house, since his dad will demand that he needs his son's house closer to them, but don't want him to stay in their house. He went to the hotel where he thinks is the most closest, and check right in, then quickly made his way to the parking lot again. Iemitsu Sawada di Vongola a random, complicated, and sometimes, an idiot. His dad already made his decision that he won't take his hands on the main building for Vongola, so the responsibility was passed down to his son, Tsuna. At first it was a surprise for Tsuna, not the part where he would eventually become the heir of his grandfather's company, but the fact that his dad really had a decent job. His dad had always been away from him and his mother; he only goes home every two years wearing a stupid construction worker's hat, and a shovel. It was a shock to know that his dad was the rightful heir for the largest and most well-known company in the world even though he looks more like a beggar than a business man. _Let's stop with the insults, Tsuna. _Tsuna will always hear this sentence from his father whenever he says that he still can't believe that his idiotic father had been able to manage this prestigious company.

At first, when Reborn came to his life, it was the most painful day for him. The said tutor always forced him to do his homework, not doze off in class, learn to stand up, learn to adapt, learn to protect what or who you consider important to you, learn to fight for yourself, and never ever looks down on people. Tsuna absorbed all Reborn's tutoring and beatings, and for almost eight years of living with Reborn, he finally became a man. A man with full of respect. A man with something hidden in his sleeves.

Tsuna finally understood what a business man is like, a man with sincerity not only on his job, but on his subordinates too. So when Tsuna turned 19, freshly graduated from high school, he requested from his tutor and his dad not to show his identity and his full name to any of the employers. Since Tsuna is nothing alike in Iemitsu's appearance, they didn't find it hard to hide it for two years. That Tsuna was actually a Vongola in blood. When he turned 21, it was the day his grandfather announced that he would become the new head for the company, which Tsuna immediately disagreed. At first Reborn was reluctant at his student's decision, but he saw the determination in his student's eyes, the eyes of a rightful leader.

Tsuna managed to support his grandfather by his side, when the Nono is out for holiday, since his grandfather, not to insult, is a bit old for too much stress, Tsuna will take over. And every day, they would work out together for new designs, and give their own opinions to each other's idea. Tsuna always manages to finish his projects with the designated date because of his subordinates who were willing to help every time he asks. He was grateful to his employees; he always asks himself what drove them to respect him this much, but he still has no idea why. Even the said Varia always in his sights helping him when he needed help. It was comforting for him, the warmth of friendship they were giving; it was a pleasant feeling.

* * *

Tsuna immediately goes to the mall to search for food, and other stuff that he can picture that the children in the orphanage would like. It's been almost six years since he last visited the orphanage personally, but he always talks to the children when he has time through phone, or through webcam. It was him who donated computers, and books to the orphanage. There were also voluntary teachers in there. Teaching Japanese, Math, and Literature. Tsuna and his mom were grateful to the volunteers that help them to teach the children a simple, yet information about the world.

Tsuna wanted to teach himself, but apparently, he went to Italy, not that he regretted it. He just wants to teach the children how important it is to value the life of one creature, and their own lives. This matter is not commonly taught in schools, but Tsuna wants to show them that this world is not as cruel as they think because of their parents who just left them wandering in the streets; he wants them to learn that even though they thought they're all alone, and will never experience the warmth feelings of having a family, they'll just need to remember that there will always be someone who will make you feel giddy and warm because of the affections they will give to you. To never lose hope, that is something Tsuna wanted to teach. Now that he is here, he will use this opportunity to teach the children. It's not every day that he will have this opportunity to do what he wants.

Tsuna managed to bring stacks of paper bills in his wallet that could be used in Japan, yens. His tutor was the one who gave the favor to change his euros to yen, and he literally jumped on his tutor's body to give him a hug, stopped before long because of the Varia interfering, and Xanxus growling saying that, _"that will never be forgiven, Reborn,"_ which Tsuna didn't understand, not like he cared. Tsuna used his money to give the children as compensation for leaving them in so long. He already has gifts for his friends, and the other people in the orphanage. When Tsuna was done, he went straight to the counter, waiting in line.

Tsuna was feeling uneasy from the man behind. It's been a whole five minutes of the man literally humping behind him. It was unbearable really, but he kept his pace understanding that maybe the man is just having a hard time to stand since the line is too long, but when Tsuna was two people away from the counter, something groped his ass, and stays on the spot, earning a squeal from Tsuna inwardly, he doesn't do that in public anymore, since Reborn and the Varia threatened him that if he ever squeal again, he will be facing his own coffin. So Tsuna grabbed the man's hand, held it, hard, making the man looks in surprise, faces him, and said with a firm voice, indicating that he is now clearly showing what a boss should act like,

"Never dare to do this in any human being, especially in woman," Tsuna looked straight, letting the man's hand go, in the now one woman in front of him, paying for her own things. The man after Tsuna took care by the guards outside the mall, and made a blotter to never let him in again, much to Tsuna's delight. He was taught to respect other people's private parts, and groping someone's ass is not an exception even if he is a man himself. He never even had the thoughts of touching someone's private part. Those thoughts were _atrocious _for him. He was taught to treat everyone with respect. Anyway, he went his way to the now apologizing cashier person.

"I'm really sorry for that. We didn't have the slightest idea that someone will do that in public. I'm really sorry for that, _miss_." The said person is now bowing many times. Tsuna was in dazed what the person had said, 'did this person just call me a _miss_?' Tsuna was stopped from his terrain of thoughts when the head of the cashier person bang on his head accidentally.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, _miss_; I will certainly give you an ice pack. Are you okay, _miss?_" Tsuna wanted to smack this person in front of him, for saying such inhumane things. Calling him miss is the most sinful sin for Tsuna. Yes, he does look more of a feminine than a man, but calling him directly as a girl, is unforgivable, at least for Tsuna, it is. Tsuna is forgivable really, he's the kindest person in the world, though he is oblivious about that, but hearing that the cashier is seeing him as woman, is something he can't tolerate at all. Tsuna wanted to take out his gun, yes he does have a gun, it's a .45 pistol; it was a gift from Reborn, for self-defense he said. But refrain himself to do so, as seeing that the man in front of him looks gentle and kind, at least that what he sees. So, Tsuna letting a heave sigh stops the man from bowing.

"_I'm a guy, thank you very much. And please, stop apologizing, I'm fine really." _Tsuna smiled, and then felt the stares that he is getting, looks around and seeing that lots of people around him were all red. Tsuna tilted his head to the side in confusion, 'what did I do wrong?' The man before him has his cheeks red too.

"A-ah, s-sir, s-sorry a-again, h-here's y-your r-receipt, s-sir. T-thank y-you f-for s-shopping." Tsuna didn't get why the cashier person is stuttering but shrugs it off and went to get his things. Unknowingly to Tsuna, lots of stares are still surrounding him.

The guy with has black hair and dark eyes, looking straightly at the now exiting away brunet. He's captivated, all right. The man's accent, which he actually taken aback since he really thought he was a girl, was seriously hot. It feels like a song singing in his ears, and it sounded hot, much to him slapping his forehead inwardly for thinking something hellish thoughts. His name is Asari Yamamoto, working in a mall is only one of his part time jobs, but he has his own sushi restaurant where his father helps him to manage. He was offered to work in his friend's company, but refused since he is not really into business, and required his brother to take the position his friend had offered instead, which his friend reluctantly agreed upon.

* * *

Tsuna quickly went to his car while pushing the shopping cart as if he was a kid who just got his first underwear, and places all his things in the back of his car. He quickly drove away from the parking lot, and made his way to the orphanage, not minding his phone that just received a message.

Kyoko, Haru, and Hana were anxiously waiting outside the gates for the certain brunet to come and gave them his usual warm smile. Tsuna called them after he landed on Japan, and they were literally screaming, much annoyance to the people who were inside Kyoko's room that time. The kids were inside her room, since they were playing 'Mommy, Daddy, I have a baby' and some of the adults were there too. When Kyoko's phone rang several times, Haru pointed it out, and Kyoko hurriedly grabbed her phone, and read who was calling. Her eyes went narrowed when the number is unknown, so she hesitantly answered it, when a sexy, seductive, yet full of honesty on the other line said this line,

"_I'm home, Kyoko-chan, Haru, Hana," _Kyoko was processing the simple line that the person on the other line had said, before processing what had said, Kyoko starts jumping and screams in joy, earning confused stares from the people inside her room. Kyoko stupidly pointed several at her phone, only to utter certain words,

"Tsuna-kun… home…" Haru and Hana look at each other trying to process what just their friend said, and when they reached their brain cells, they immediately joined Kyoko's screaming, and jumping too in joy. The people in the room, including the children that were interrupted at the said, 'Marry my daughter for your insolence' game, and looked confusedly on their guardians.

"Kyoko, Haru, Hana, calm down. Who's on the other line?" a man with braided hair at his back with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to his side, leaving a shape of an "M," and has brownish eyes asks to the annoying girls who keeps screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Fon-sensei! Tsuna-kun is back," while Kyoko is smiling wildly. The man with braided hair, who's apparently named as Fon, was now smiling inwardly, 'so Reborn's student is back, huh?' Kyoko, Haru, and Hana just jumped like real mad, as in the room feels like they were suffering from a huge earthquake, Fon was smiling at the three best friends, but made them stop before they break Kyoko's room, and found themselves at the bottom of the ground.

"Hey, shouldn't we at least say hi to Sawada? Because you know, Kyoko, he might have turned it off because of your loud screaming," a black wavy haired girl with dark blue eyes, said.

"Ha-hi! You're right, Hana-chan. Kyoko-chan should answer the phone, _desu_, before Tsuna-san turned it off, _desu,_" a brown-reddish haired girl with large brown, much similar to Tsuna's, suggested.

"Hello?" a girl with orange-golden haired girl said to the person on the other line.

"_Hello, Kyoko-chan? I thought something happened, you girls began screaming. It's a good thing I had my earphones in the lowest volume, if I didn't, I should have made a drift and have an accident instead," _Tsuna said warily, unaware of the noses bleeding on the other side of the phone. The Italian accent that Tsuna acquired by living in Italy for almost six years, made a great impact on his Japanese. Yes they were conversing with webcams, but they don't talk because when Tsuna calls them, it's mostly secret because of Reborn, telling him not to slack off in work. So Tsuna kept his contact with them, without the sadistic tutor knowing, not like Reborn doesn't know that.

Kyoko, Haru, and Hana regaining their senses quickly told Tsuna to visit them, _now_, which the brunet quickly replied with an angelic laugh, and informed them that he was on his way, and now here they are waiting like a lost dog for their owner to come back, dripping lots of saliva, well partly only on their minds. Hana is stoic as usual, since she is said to be the most mature and all, while Haru is biting her nails because if she did not, she will faint for having her heart beat so loud, and Kyoko dense as usual just smiles and wait for Tsuna to arrive at their gate. It was exciting and relaxing for them to know that their Tsuna is going to see them in person again. Before they were practically glued to each other, much to other guys' annoyance because they can't make a move to these girls whenever Tsuna's around, which Tsuna is completely obliviously about to know why. It was because students from their school already saw through how those three girls act whenever Tsuna is beyond their reach, it was unbearable to watch for the guys who like the three girls because they have never seen those girls make those faces and laughs whenever they are in the classroom where Tsuna is not around. Tsuna and the girls have known each other since middle school, and Tsuna actually had a slight crush on Kyoko, but it was quick as done.

Tsuna was now in his car, still ignoring the message on his phone, and quickly glanced out the window, and saw the girls waiting for him in the gates. Tsuna smiled at himself, and look at his rearview mirror to see if his gifts are complete, seeing that he counted how much plastic bag the cashier had gave him, he sets his eyes on the road, and press his horn,

"_Yo, Hana, Haru, Kyoko-chan!" _The three girls look at the car coming in front of them, while looking at the brunet who was leaning against the window waving and smiling at them. Okay, they were speechless. Tsuna's face had changed from before he has this cute baby face, but now he had matured, narrowed eyes, longer hair covering most part of his brows, but the brunet's lips are still the same, and the smile that they always found flowery whenever the brunet smiles at them is still on there, knowing that the person waving at them is really Tsuna, they waved back smiling broadly at the brunet. Tsuna parks car in the side of the gates, and quickly unfastened his seatbelt, and ran to the three girls waiting for him.

"_I'm home, aren't I?" _Tsuna was looking around, observing if the orphanage has changed, and it did. The exterior design is different from before, before it was plain white and nothing's written on it, now it has blue sky color all over it, with drawings clearly from children, and signatures from the adults and the young adults.

"Ha-hi! Let's go inside, Tsuna-san. The children are waiting for you," Haru inclined her hands to the now broader shoulders of Tsuna, which Tsuna didn't mind, since Haru and girls always do this kind of stuff when they were still attending school, and the other two did the same.

"Tsuna-nii!" a kid with light brown auburn hair and light brown eyes screamed, in his back were children next to his age, an afro-kid with cow printed shirt, a kid with braided hair, and a kid with orange clover leaf under its eyes were following. Tsuna quickly released Haru's and the girls' grip, much to disappointment of the three, but shrugs it off since they know how dense Tsuna is, and how Tsuna really likes the kids.

Tsuna kneeled down, waiting for the kids to embrace him, and he didn't think wrong. The light auburn haired kid landed on him, following the afro-kid, the braided-haired girl, and the one with clover leaf under its eyes were now lingering into Tsuna's arms and legs. Tsuna is just laughing at the kids' antics, and carried them inside the small mansion, it was built by his parents, mainly his mom, and Iemitsu helps since his wife really likes taking care of children, then Tsuna afterwards.

"Ore-sama had a hard time dealing with them. How have you been, Decimo?" a light green haired appeared out of nowhere with electric blue eyes.

"Lampo, how many time have I told you not to call me that? And grandfather was just into Mafia when he built the Vongola, so he just practically proclaimed himself as Nono, without even realizing that there are no Primo to Ottavo,''Tsuna sighed, his grandfather is just complicated, like his idiotic dad, but they both have this unbelievable aura whenever they were on a meeting, or the talk is about business.

"Whatever. Just take care of that cow; it was a hateful sight looking at that snotty brat all the time,"

"You're making fun of Lambo-sama?! You're gonna get it, you freaky cotton candy person!" a kid with a cow printed shirt, pulled away from Tsuna, and starts throwing all the things that he can find. Tsuna quickly hug Lambo, much relief to Lambo, and jealousy from the other kids.

"Sssh, ssh. Lambo stop crying, Tsuna-nii is here, but what did I say about throwing things?"

"Won't do it again, I promise," Lambo looks up, smiles at his Tsuna-nii, and earn a smile in return. Lambo rested on Tsuna's chest, while having a peaceful smile written on the kid's lips.

"Hey, where's his room again?" Tsuna asks no one, but he got his answer anyway. So he quickly placed Lambo on his bed, and closed the door quietly, afraid to wake up the child. Tsuna looks down to the kids in front of him, asking for attention, much to Tsuna's pleasure; they went to the tree in backyard together with the three girls, and the kids snuggled in Tsuna's chest, while sleeping soundly, saying before their dream land takes them away, "Good night, Tsuna-nii," and Tsuna just smiled.

The kids were sleeping on his chest, and he asked the three girls to bring them in their room, and nodded right away, leaving the brunet alone in the backyard. Tsuna enjoyed the peacefulness that he wasn't able to get when he was in Italy, first because of the bullets that always runs barely on his head every morning, the nagging of his grandpa about his game not letting him reach his level, the Varia's crackling noise because of Xanxus throwing wine glasses at every members of their group, mostly on Squalo so Tsuna had no choice but to send him the bills about the said utensils, and his phone ringing nonstop from the girls he hasn't known before calling him for a _party _at their house. It was plainly peaceful.

"Enjoying yourself, Decimo?"

"Pretty much. I thought you were asleep."

"Ore-sama was just pretending to sleep, that snotty brat never shut his mouth."

"Lampo, you shouldn't be that harsh to you brother. How many times have I told you that before?"

"I know. I know, but Decimo. _Mi manchi, _[**1**]" Tsuna was stunned for a moment, then a smile on his adorable face appeared saying,

"You didn't have to study Italian, Lampo, but _Anche tu mi manchi_, [**2**]" Lampo was now resting his head on Tsuna's shoulders, and sleeping soundly. Tsuna stroke the hair of Lampo, making the other to cringed at the touch, but relaxed again, and went back to sleep. When Tsuna was about to sleep, he remembers that a message was sent to his phone a while ago, so he got out his phone from his pocket, and reads the text message which was sent by his tutor,

_Dame-Tsuna, there will be a meeting between you and the members of the branch where you supposed to be assisting, you at least have a three hour break, but if I find out that you were late, I will hunt you down._

_-Reborn_

Tsuna widens his eyes, but gently put Lampo on the trunk of the tree, and made a simple note card, where he got the paper no one has to know, saying,

"_I'll be back at least a week from now, tell Kyoko and the others that I left all the things that I bought in Italy and Japan, and has your names on it, in the couch in front. Arrivederci ~"_

Tsuna went straight to the front gate, and quickly drove his way to the said branch. He didn't know it was today, and he's almost half an hour late. It's a good thing that the company is just a ten-minute drive from the orphanage to the company. He made his way to the parking, and to his annoyance, it was fucking long. As if telling him that Mount Fuji is a small. He parks his car immediately, and ran as fast as he can to reach the front entrance, which has guards who looked daze before giving him directions to where the hell the office is. He made his way to the office, still running, and when he was closer, he can hear arguing, but he couldn't quietly understand because of his head running low since running is not really his thing, but he was forced to because of his tutor saying that running is a basic step of bla bla something.

* * *

He was greeted by a smiling blond, whom Tsuna recognized as Ieyasu Giotto whom he met a several months ago, he can remember since the guy has remarkable similar features as his. He made a stop sign, while panting really hard because of the long run. 'That stupid, who on earth built that parking lot, it was waaaaay long.' Tsuna introduced himself to the people in the room; he saw a silver-haired male scowling at him, then a black haired man with dark brown eyes, a platinum blond with sharp icey blue eyes literally standing behind the curtains, a red-haired male with tattoo on his face, a pineapple male with heterochromatic eyes smiling at himself, a pineapple haired male again with blue eyes, a raven-haired with sharp grey eyes whom Tsuna tries to remember where he met the guy, a blond who has a cheerful face while clumsily walking up to his chair, and a white haired male with a tattoo below his eyes.

He was introducing himself, not knowing that he was talking in Italian, and was surprised by how the silver-haired moved up to him, and tried punching him in the face. To Tsuna, this kind of thing is unbelievable, even the Varia hadn't done that to him, and they are the rudest group around Vongola, punching someone in the face because you're annoyed is unreasonable. So Tsuna caught up his reflexes, and quickly evaded the punch, and gently put it down, when he was done talking.

"_I'll be taking my leave then, _ciao." Tsuna left the conference room, that was what written on it, and made his way to his car. It wasn't tiring anymore since he didn't need to run. He made his way to the hotel and wanted only one thing; to sleep. He was exhausted, and that's no surprised since the time he landed on Japan, he hasn't slept yet. He checked in to his suite, and literally threw himself on his fluffy bed. He'll call his parents tomorrow, he was tired and all, and sleep is the only the thing he needed right now.

* * *

The conference room went in silence, though it was usual to Alaude and Kyoya, they were distant cousins, so it's not really surprising. Giotto blinks his eyes a few times before regaining his composure, same as the others. And another awkward silence happened; all of them were staring at the silver-haired male with smug on their faces. The silver-haired male growl realizing that he just embarrassed himself in front of his superiors and co-members, and his face flushed red, much to enjoyment from the people inside the room, finally Giotto speaks up,

"That's the heir of the Vongola Corp, Sawada Tsunayoshi di Vongola," Giotto exclaiming while having this smug and proud grin on his new found interest introducing to his members.

"Well, that was surprising," Mukuro had said, smirking on how he will torture the little Vongola.

"It certainly was," a tall blond man with tattoo on his hands commented, amused on how the brunet didn't have any hatred towards Gokudera, just a disappointed look on his eyes, for him, the brunet caught his interest, and can't wait for tomorrow where they will start working with him. His name is Dino.

"Such adorable creature is not suited for the business," Byakuran stated, he was clearly interested in the brunet; he didn't expect that a second president of Vongola Corp, which was the heir of the Vongola has such feminine look, but have fierce and kindness hidden on its sleeves.

"Hn," Alaude and Kyoya commented, walking away from the herbivores. They were holding their temper since the people in this room is crowding and making such loud and nonsense conversation.

"Oi Giotto, how did you manage to get help from that kid?" G partially doubted the kid's strength and intelligence, but knowing Reborn as his tutor, he will see it for himself.

"Yeah, how did you?" Yamamoto asks sheepishly, the brunet caught his attention. From those little movements when the brunet walked in, he knew exactly for himself how strong the brunet is, since a sportsman he knows how training could be, and how it could affect a person's posture, and guessing from the brunet's movements, he can see that that the brunet is no ordinary person. He wasn't certainly surprised when the heir of Vongola easily dodged the upcoming punch from Gokudera, but he was surprised to see the accuracy and speed from the feet of the brunet, which he himself couldn't even perform that.

"I met him before, and saw for myself how good the heir was. Nono wasn't kidding when he told me that his grandson earned his position without any help from the Vongola itself; he was appointed as the next boss, but refused and says that Nono should still take over the Vongola, and he will just assist on the side. When the two worked together, the amounts of stocks and investors increased every week, and it rises up to the top. I requested for assistance since the main Corp still has the heir and Nono to manage the company if I will get at least five or six people from their company to help us. I was surprised when he told me, he can lend his grandson for help, and I immediately said yes. I literally see how accurate the brunet to his work, and working with him is like working with more than ten people's brain," Giotto exclaimed, the distant ex-prefects were long gone.

"You seemed like interested in him, Gio," Dino commented to his brother's tale. He might have a competition for the brunet, but he didn't his brother would be included.

"Everyone does,"

"What did you mean by that?" Mukuro now taking an interest in the conversation, Gokudera went back to his seat, still dazed on what just happened.

"His employees are possessive over him. They were all crying from what I heard when the heir was bidding his goodbyes, and the employees all snuggles on their boss," the people in the room look distaste, seems like the kid is a playful person.

"He wasn't aware of that, of course. Nono had mentioned this before that his grandson is observant to all of his surroundings, but oblivious to all the affections that people are giving him. Even the Varia has a thing for him,"

"Wait, the Varia?"

"Yes,"

"Hey Giotto, not to be mean here, but why do I feel like you're stalking him? I mean you know all the details about the heir, and it looks like you still have information that you haven't shared to us, seriously, are you stalking him?" G snorted at Yamamoto's innocent question, Dino did too, while Daemon, Mukuro, and Byakuran processed all the information in their head; Gokudera is still dazed by the way.

"Well, sort of, I was intrigued, I can't help it," Giotto said, defending himself from the accusing eyes that are now staring at him.

"Well, the small creature certainly is interesting," Byakuran finally said, he is planning to find out what made the brunet so special that even the Varia respected him.

"Kufufu. I'll see it for myself,"

"Well, let's go now. I'm tired. Hey, Giotto, you coming with me or did you bring your car?" Dino asks his brother, they are all staying on the same hotel, for business purposes.

"Na, I have mine. G, do you?"

"Yeah, Gokudera finally had his car so I can clearly say it's mine."

"You idiot, I didn't claim your stupid car, pink hair,"

"What the hell?"

"Maa, maa. Calm down, you two. Your anger issues are frightening, you know."

"Kufufu. Such idiots, I wonder how they even managed to get in,"

"Nufufu. I certainly want to know, my dear brother,"

"Two pineapples talking at once, fruit cocktail is about to start," Dino commented, earning glares from his members, since his joke is really not funny, not at all. It was more like a sign for puking, than a funny joke. It wouldn't even make a child smile.

"That was mean," he pouted, much to other's annoyance,

"Ne, I notice something about Tsu-chan,"

"What's with 'Tsu-chan,'?" They all asked since it sounded gay and weird, for Byakuran it was cute and manly.

"Never mind, you don't wanna hear what I notice?"

"What?"

"Tsu-chan's way of speaking in Japanese is way too _alluring _and _hot_," they all look at Byakuran, much to Byakuran's confusion, 'did I say something wrong?' noticing the confused looks on Byakuran's face, Yamamoto answered honestly,

"It was _obvious_, Byakuran-senpai," they all laughed agreeing that the brunet's talking is way too hot, if they didn't control themselves inside, they would have flooded the conference room in blood, which is really nasty from their looks, and shrugs the thoughts of nose bleeding.

* * *

Tsuna was sleeping soundly on his bed, when he sneezes all of a sudden and shudders even though it was warm and certainly not cold in his room. He grabs his blanket and places it in his small body, while smiling to himself thinking of how he can be friends with the employees downstairs, and how his employees in Italy, Reborn, Nonno, and the Varia doing. He shudders, and ready to fall asleep again, when loud noises came from his door, he went to look outside, still yawning, and looks at the people in front of him, he is processing who are the people walking in their floor, and his eyes weren't kidding; they're the Vongola branch members!

Tsuna was lost in his words, while his big brown eyes still staring at the people in front of him, much to his surprise, the people in front of him were doing the same thing. When they realized that they stared to the alluring brunet with his pajamas with bunnies in it, you can slightly see the bare chest of the brunet, and the large member underneath since Tsuna's pajamas are for his sleeps, and doesn't really care if it's half open or not.

Giotto, G, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Dino, Daemon, and Byakuran were refraining themselves to jump on the brunet and practically get the innocence out of that member, when the brunet finally recognized them, and regained his composure, while smiling as brightly as the sun who was now resting, saying, _"Good evening, Giotto-san, Mukuro-san, G-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Dino-san, Spade-san, and Byakuran-san,"_ the brunet literally mentioned all their names, oblivious to the fact that he just indirectly seduced all the hungry males in front of him, so he smiled again, bow, and said,

"_Good night and have a nice evening. Sayonara_ [**3**],_"_ he closed his door, and fell back his body against his fluffy bed again, snoring and smiling cutely while crunching his nose. Tsuna forgot to lock his door, and that made the people outside think another thoughts again.

* * *

Giotto hesitantly opens the door of Tsuna's suite, when he was pushed hardly courtesy of a now hungry Byakuran, and made their way into the brunet's room. It was actually trespassing and they can be sued by this, but their need to watch the brunet sleep is something metal bars can never stop. When Giotto opens the door, they all went their way inside and look for the certain room, and there they found, a lying small rabbit crunching his nose, while smiling adorably, this earned lots of hardened muscles from the people who were watching. When the brunet made a move, slowly opening his eyes, the people in the room made their run, as if they were being followed by cops, but they probably will since they just invaded the Vongola heir's room. They all went to their respective suites, calming their hormones down, and quickly goes to bed readying for more hardening for tomorrow.

The sun strikes to Tsuna's big orb eyes much to his annoyance, and quickly got up his bed. It was strange not to hear any bullets around, or a strike of mallet on his head, it was a strange feeling for Tsuna, though for most the people, it was normal. Tsuna made his way to the bathroom, and took his time to take his bath. When he was done, he quickly wore his suit, and went outside to go to the parking lot. He hasn't called his parent's yet, but he'll do it when he reached the company. When Tsuna was about to approach the elevator to go down, a certain person Tsuna doesn't quite remember appeared dragging him to the empty elevator, and leaning him against it, and said,

"I haven't had a proper greeting, Hibari Kyoya, herbivore," a smirk appears on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** It's just a fluff.

1) I miss you

2) I miss you too

3) Goodbye


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry, it took me a long time to update this. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I found a fellow who can proofread my chapters, but haha. I tried looking at it, but it got me confused in the end. Anyway, I'll update this as soon as I get out from school. I still have three days for school, so my schedule is tight, and those three days are my finals. Haha, and yeah. Sorry for the wait, here's chapter 3. Nothing special happened, but I'll try improving it on the next chapter, send me your suggestions though. From the long wait, I forgot the plot that I was planning for this. Haha, but don't worry, I'll manage. So here it is, enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Treatment**

* * *

"I haven't had a proper introduction, have I?" Hibari sprung the brunet next to the metal wall of the elevator. A smirk forming on his pinkish lips, while his deadly eyes remain unlit. He was intrigued by the small herbivore who dared to claim his luggage as his, not that it matters, but did not get scared, run away while peeing on his pants, or anything of some sort. And he was damn sure that he would not let anyone interfere with his research regarding the leader of the jungle, or simply to put in his animalistic brain, the _herbivore _who he laid his eyes upon on.

"_Nice to meet you, Hibari-san,_" Tsuna ignores those cold eyes that sends shivers on his spine, not really wanting to get drained by fear. He's not scared by those menacing eyes, just a little concern on how the other seemed to be lost in thoughts, as if protesting on something he could not tell. He knew that he had seen those pale white soft features, intimidating yet bored personality, and he swore he'd seen those before, yet he could not recall when or where.

Hibari released the brunet and went to the other side, as if nothing had happened. He didn't care the presence of the brunet, and that's surprising even for him as he loathed being with the crowd even if it consist of him and the other. His wish was not to find his coworkers and met them in this damn crowded elevator, which probably was impossible in the first place as they had been living on same place since before. He didn't mind their crowding - it just infuriates him to the end of mother earth. Those loud herbivores that seemed not to care of disrupting his peace every time he had time for a little nap. Yes, he could tolerate their crowding but loudmouths were not one of his consent nor his cousin.

He might praise one day that his cousin was one of a hell like demon as he looks to himself. And he has this cousin too, who seemed to like taking care of children he didn't even know where the hell they'd come from. He never understood his relatives and he would not do it otherwise. As for the Hibaris', they don't care what happens to the other, as long as their pride was at stake, they would put a fight before they even break their shields with weapons.

This business thing was not really his forte, but considering he'd been serving the Nami-chuu and Nami-High as the Chairman Discipline Committee, hell would know why he wanted to rule every school he attended to, unfortunately for those people. And then one single 'TING' made him want to destroy this elevator for showing him these herbivores and just bite them to death as he heard those noises that always dared to disturb his nap when he was with his pet, Hibird.

"Good morning, my little rabbit," when the elevator signaled them to get on, the only individual that Mukuro had laid his eyes upon on were those caramel large eyes staring intently at the floor where it shows where they were. The brunet intrigued him, for some reason he wanted to know too, but yet he still loathed being next to him or at least fifteen radius far away from him. He hates weak creatures, crying like a five year old baby whom their mama left for ice cream. He hates weak, and yet he has his eyes on this weak being, as if he's some kind of a dwarf where they could make other people like them without doing anything. Yes, he's a weird creature himself, but never said, he likes to stand out, be eccentric, and be something out of this world.

"_Good morning, Mukuro-san,_" Tsuna didn't really mind how the other just called him. Why would he care if he lived half of his life being called and laughed at as "Dame-Tsuna" of the century? He didn't really care what happened to his past, as he always looks forward for his tomorrow. The others only nodded in acknowledgment then settled next to the brunet. Tsuna didn't really mind the proximity lay upon him, but the thing that he minded was that his temporary coworkers were sniffing him like he's some kind of dog food for hungry stray dogs.

"_You know, if you want to stand on this side, you could have said so, I wouldn't mind,_" Tsuna tried not to suppress a laugh. He remembered when Fran and Bel did this kind of things to him. He missed those two, the Varia, he wonders how they are doing.

"No, we're good as heaven, Tsu-chan," Byakuran said while sniffing the scent of his little sweet marshmallow. Yes, he claimed Tsuna as his even without the consent of the other. He didn't care who gets first, but all he knew was that Tsuna was his, and he was his. He tried to look at himself in front of his mirror in the bathroom this morning for a better inspection, searching if he'd been shot in the head, or something that made him lost his memory.

He knew to himself that nothing could make his interest as high as he felt for the brunet. He knew it's fast to think this way, even he himself was surprised that he was actually intrigued by a mortal who'd been sent just yesterday, and made him raised his member without doing anything. Those innocent eyes that showed him that the other had experience the other side of the world before he played as the heir. Those eyes that carried hope and pain, but who knows? He didn't really pay attention much to anyone, or anything besides his marshmallow that could make him haywire. Really, his addiction to marshmallows were rather scary than intriguing. He knew that this doesn't concern his sudden affection towards the brunet, but hey even a marshmallow could be paired with tuna as well. If you have a peculiar taste, that is.

The whole journey inside the derisible elevator had been nothing but sniffing and touching. Tsuna wasn't aware behind those touches, but he really needed to do two things after he got out of this elevator. First was to go to the bathroom and pee, as far as he could remember during the rather long journey inside the elevator was the tingling sensation in his lower abdomen, and yes he figured. He needed to do his thing in the bathroom.

And the second thing after he does his thing, he wanted to complain about the speed and music of the said elevator. The speed of the elevator was rather slow than usual, it's like a river with water that's been trapped with large rocks. And then, this music inside the elevator made him want to swear to Kami-sama that he would likely use the stairs instead, even if he's on the 18th floor.

"_See you at work, gentlemen, dya_!" and Tsuna ran up fast, even if he never liked running, his adrenaline was rushing because it would eventually pop, that thing in his pants. He would surely complain to those staff about their elevator for being so slow. Damn it.

Inside the elevator, every occupant seemed to be in deep thoughts. While most of them looked calm and still, their minds were all dozing off to their so-called, safe zone. When they reached the ground floor where all their cars were parked, they immediately got out, especially the two anti-social cousins, expect how their fumed were rather calm more than usual, not biting/cuffing someone to death. All of them settled all in their cars, ready to face their future helper.

* * *

When Tsuna was done with his business in the restroom, he quickly got to the stairs, not minding if the elevator was fixed or not. He used the stairs to reach the ground and buckled up on his car. After igniting his key, he quickly pressed his foot on the acceleration. He's late, but hey, if you'd be stuck in an elevator for nearly half an hour while trying not to pee on your pants, how would you feel? Lest to Tsuna it felt like hell.

The guards opened the glass automatic door when Tsuna came and he smiled at them and said,

"_Good morning, Guard-san! How are you doing today_?" the guards were confused on why the other treats them like friends, and tried to see for themselves if the other was lying to them for being considerate and nice but to their surprise, they did not see anything. A genuine smile curled from their lips and respond in return,

"Good morning to you too, ahmm?" Tsuna laughs at the guards, an angelic laugh you might say.

"_Haha, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, you guys can call me Tsuna_," the guard was taking a back at the familiar name, and when they remembered the name, they quickly bowed their heads, almost reaching the ground, much to Tsuna's annoyance. Tsuna lifted both of the guards body, and patted their shoulders,

"_Come on, Guard-san, I'm not some stranger, I told you I'm Tsuna_,"

"Y-yes, but you're the owner of the company," Tsuna retorted at this statement and playfully placed a punch on the other's shoulder,

"_It doesn't matter who I am. You did talk normally to me before I introduced myself, didn't you? No need to feel burdened, my name is Tsuna_," Tsuna held out his hands and the guard held out his hands too,

"N-nice to meet you, Sawada-san. M-my name is Enma, Enma Kozato," the red-haired man with bandages on his face said, and Tsuna nodded in recognition. Tsuna fixed his eyes on the other, and made a mental note to himself that he'd seen this man before,

"_And you are_?"

"Nice to meet you again to the extreme, Sawada! I've been dying to see you again in person! My little sister always told me about your conversations with her and the kids when my brother, Knuckle spared with me in the ring! My name is Ryohei if you can remember, to the extreme! You called me onii-san before!" the man with silver messy short hair exclaimed, and Tsuna now remembered who the person was,

"Onii-san! I didn't recognize you there!" Tsuna lets out a bright smile on his face before looking on the large clock beside him. When he saw that he's again, late, he ran off after giving a bow and a goodbye to them.

"What do you think, Kozato?"

"He passed my test, Ryohei-san. I'm sure Reborn-san will be thrilled before he comes here," Enma was intrigued by the person who just walked in their office. He's not a regular here, just a new recruit courtesy of Reborn – saying that he needs to watch his student.

"I told you he would. I met him during middle school when Kyoko introduced him to me. It was a strange idea, but I always asked him before to join my Boxing Club, he would just laugh at me and bowed his head and kindly declines. Sawada may look weak and an idiot, but after you know the real him behind those rumors saying that he's No-good, you'll see it for yourself," Enma just listens to what Ryohei wants to say. It's surprising on how the other is not shouting by describing Reborn's student. Enma just smiles and says,

"You really know him, huh?"

"Yeah, he's a great guy to the extreme. I just hope he'll be fine in this company. You know, our superiors are extremely autistic and all, I just want the innocent Sawada to come back to his company alive and kicking," Ryohei said with a small smile on his face. Enma just chuckles and looks at the brunet who seems to be lost again, they just told him the direction yesterday, darn it.

* * *

Tsuna tried to remember where on earth the office was located, but no kidding, he can't remember it at all. When he's about to ask Enma and Ryohei for direction, a loud 'boom' awaken his hope. He rushes over to where the scene is, when he enters a room, if he remembers it correctly, this was where he went yesterday. He rushes inside – not wanting the others to wait for him again – when another loud 'boom' happens again and a silver-haired man came out flying. Tsuna quickly goes to the man's side, and frantically asks,

"_Hey, are you okay_?" Tsuna asks while looking for any injuries from its body, when his hands were pushed away angrily and a hiss came out from the man,

"Don't touch me so casually!" the silver-haired man shoves Tsuna away from him, and planning another attack to the man in front of him, apparently the silver-haired has dynamites stored all over his body, and the other have a pair of tonfas. Tsuna remembers who these people are. They're the people he just met yesterday and met on the elevator this morning. What the hell?

Tsuna's trance of thoughts is interrupted when Gokudera flies out of the room again and lands next to Tsuna, while Tsuna is inspecting Gokudera again even if the other is hissing at him, Hibari Kyoya charges. The attack is fast so Tsuna had no choice but to protect the other with his body. Gokudera saw that Hibari was about to send him flying again when a warm hands hugged him protectively and took the final blow.

"Ugh!" Tsuna reacts, it hurts but he can endure it. He looks at Gokudera in the eyes, eyes with worry and concern. Somehow the ex-prefect did not charge again, merely standing where the brunet and silver-haired was placed.

"_Hey, Gokudera-san? Are you okay_?" Tsuna winces at the blow that he just took. It doesn't hurt really – compared to Reborn's beating, that was nothing – but damn it, the blow almost hit Gokudera in the process, and why the hell were they fighting anyway? And what the hell are Giotto and others doing at this time of the day?

"Are you stupid?! Why did you save me?! You could have died from that blow, you know!" Gokudera said angrily, he was surprised and angry at the same time. No one had ever done that. No one had ever had the time to protect him from anyone. He always takes care of himself, fight for himself, and never respect anyone, even if its brother or parents. They were merely idiots that dumped on his life.

His thoughts were interrupted when an angelic laugh can be heard. Tsuna wipes the blood dripping on Gokudera's right cheek while laughing all the way. When he finally stops, he looks at Gokudera with a bright smile on his face,

"_Is a reason necessary? I don't know why you isolate yourself from everyone, but as for saving someone, a logical mind isn't needed, right?_ [**1**]" Tsuna smiles before wrapping his right hand over the other's waist, and supporting him to stand up. Tsuna looks up to the man, who still has his tonfas and asks kindly,

"_Ne Hibari-san, where can I find the infirmary?"_ Hibari just 'hned' and pointed down the hall where the infirmary could be found. The brunet just nodded and said with a small smile,

"Grazie, [**2**]" and with that Tsuna leaves with Gokudera on his side. When they reach the infirmary, there is no one so Tsuna had no choice but to take care of Gokudera himself. He looks around the infirmary for a bit to look for the appropriate cleanser for Gokudera's scratches and deep wounds. When he finds it next to the corner, he beams happily and places it all in one tray.

Tsuna goes to check on Gokudera and places the tray on the bedside table. Tsuna looks at the rough wounds wincing every time – he's more affected than Gokudera himself – he touches any of Gokudera's wounds and scratches. When he's done fixing Gokudera, he stands up and cleans all the things that he just used.

"Si sente bene? [**3**]" Tsuna doesn't recognize that he's talking in Italian. He can't help it. He's used to talking in Italian for the last five years of his life, let alone Reborn being with him for the past nine years. Hey, you could learn. And he has this habit too, to drink an espresso while a book was placed on his head. He doesn't know where he got that, but mostly all of his new hobbies came out because of his tortu- tutor. 'Speaking of which, I haven't heard anything from my tutor since yesterday. And I'm dead sure my parents are complaining now.' Tsuna thought warily.

"I'm fine Decimo!" Gokudera said with enthusiasm. Tsuna sweat drops at this, what happened to the temperamental bomber? People on earth really have its weird facts.

"_That's good, but do you think you can stand up by yourself? Because as far as I can remember, the meeting is about to start, and please don't call me that,_" Tsuna said while his eyes fixed on the wall clock behind Gokudera's head.

Gokudera however is having inappropriate thoughts about him, about that hot tongue that rolls sexily – darn – every time Tsuna speaks in Japanese and Gokudera can't help himself but think of some rather disturbing thoughts about him. Gokudera tried to calm himself to answer his precious Decimo, really. His thoughts about this person were changed quicker than blink of an eye when those moments where the other did not hesitate for saving him when the other people in the room did not even bother looking up.

"No I can't do that. It is my duty to call you Decimo. Even if it doesn't make sense to my calculative brain, I can still see why you're the only proper heir for the Vongola. You're kind, generous, and understandable. You earned my respect, Decimo. I will promise to swear on my grave that I will use my life just to protect you," Gokudera said while his eyes beaming with passion and sincerity. Tsuna lets out a sigh and pats Gokudera's head and says,

"_Gokudera-san, it's okay if you call me that, but please don't flatter me so much with such words. I only intend to do what I thought would be right to do in the moment. I don't let my friends feel obligated with me. All I want to see are those happy and innocent smiles coming out from your lips. And anyway, you should value your life more. Did you know that even if you die doing something right that you thought can make that special someone happy, it will only scar their hearts more when you die? Value your life Gokudera-san, as it is more precious than the most expensive gem all over the world,_" Tsuna smiles while patting Gokudera's silver hair, humming a sweet sound that can make a baby fall asleep in diapers.

"Decimo is such a kind hearted person! I know I can be your right-hand-man for life!"

"Hayato," Gokudera felt his blood rushing to reach his cheeks with the name. He didn't mind the name, even if it doesn't have any honorific on it. In fact, he likes it.

"Y-yes, Decimo?"

"We. Are. Late" with those three words, Tsuna held out his hand over Gokudera's and began dragging him on the hallway, knowing that the other is fully recovered from his scratches and bruises. The running goes on for about three minutes when they reach the door where their members are having their little meeting. You can recognize the meeting room quickly because of the voices coming from it, lest the hole where Gokudera just flew from. Tsuna shrugs it off and drags Gokudera inside the meeting room.

* * *

"_Good morning, gentlemen,_" Tsuna's greeting is stiff and rigid. He can't help it - someone just flew right in front of him and no dared to help Gokudera, even his brother. How awful was that? The people in the room sense the stiffness of the brunet's voice from his sing-song-like Japanese. It doesn't take a genius to recognize the difference between the brunet's cheery voice from a congeal one. Before anyone can answer, Tsuna proceeds to seat on the back next to Gokudera while his eyes fix on the window nearby. The people in the room just ignored them, and began discussing about their meeting.

"Recently, our products have been going down lately. What do you think is the problem?" Giotto asks, professionally.

"The most precise reason would probably be the design. From what I've seen, our designs are not appealing to the mass, as for as the women and the teenage girls. As far as I'm concern, all of our ideas were all based on our personal fashion. The ideas that we thought would sell on our buyers did not turn on how we thought it would. The problem will most likely fall on the designs, not where the products were made of," G explained, he's sitting right next to Giotto and Dino on the other side.

"My friends once told me that our products are in best condition, the only problem is the design of the product. They do support the authenticity and security of the products but the only problem is, it's an eye catcher. It attracts more depraved events than those normal kinds of purse and bags," Dino added,

"Although I agree with the problem of the design, I quite don't get what you mean by the 'eye catcher,' did our products say on its back, 'come and get me?'" Byakuran asks while chomping on his fluffy marshmallows.

"Idiot, he didn't mean it literally. He meant that our products have some kind of design over it that catches every last criminal on earth. I quite understand what that meant, but why blame us for that then? Is it not the customer's custody that we don't have the service for securing their safety?" Mukuro said while his eyes fixed on the brunet across the room. The Hibari's did not say anything as well as Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"What's your opinion, Vongola-san?" Giotto asks the brunet who is apparently not paying attention to their meeting. It's not rare for Kyoya and Alaude not to pay attention as they don't listen to what other people says, but for the brunet who was once offered to be the next owner of the largest company on Mother Earth, this is rather erratic. Giotto was about to give up, when the brunet started talking in a very proficient way.

"_It doesn't matter if the product should be an eye-catcher or not. The only thing that matters is you know what the people want. If you based your opinions over yourselves, it wouldn't create the outcome that you suspected would come. In this world, people have different tastes of their own. They have their own so-called fashion, and unique perceptions. To know more about that, you should first realized how dense the crowd is. It doesn't take a genius to please simple minds. If you over exhaust yourselves for thinking a product that can be nearly turn into possible, it won't change the fact that the crowd doesn't buy it. Simplicity is all its best - as long as you're dedicated on doing it, you'll get what you want - from what I've experienced from my normal life, people tend to go with the new ones, the latest ones. It doesn't mean that you need to go with that flow too. All you need is one explicit design that can make anyone think it's simple at first, but if they look more into the inside, they will all say, 'Wow' you get the idea?_" Tsuna looks up to meet Giotto's gaze only to be surprised when the other's nose is bleeding like the flow from the river. Tsuna rushes to his side and rapidly takes out his handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the blood from Giotto's nose off.

"_Giotto-san, are you okay?_" Tsuna asks warily not clearly sure on what he's supposed to do after cleaning the bleed up. He knows how to do first aid method, his tutor always asked/forced/assault him to learn the basic type of first aiding. It took him a week to learn all of them, apparently you can't do a first aiding from the person who flew out from the impact of the truck, as they will eventually die in return. A little morbid, don't you think? Well, that's Reborn for you. The people inside the room are either snickering or laughing. Tsuna – the oblivious one – didn't get the meaning behind those laughs.

"A-ah, yes. Yes, of course. So, I'll take your answer as a sign that you were listening?" Giotto regains his senses after the thoughts that he just had when the brunet was talking in fluent Japanese but with the mix of Italian accent.

"_Of course, I was listening. I'm not that discourteous not to listen to the president who was talking. And by the way, why did Hayato and Hibari-san started fighting a while ago? And yes, of course. The fact that no one helped him, I wonder why?_" Tsuna's voice is restrain and full of sarcasm – can't help it – someone was about to disappear in pulp but no one dared to step up and help the guy. Oh, this is on. Tsuna's back is still aching from the blow that Hibari-san just gave him, but this matter is something he cannot forgive. When someone is in a pinch, and you are nearby, of course you have to do something, but no. These people ignored the poor and continued on their fucking business.

The people inside the room smell the tense that the brunet is sending them. Gokudera sits still, enjoying the scene that is being presented on his green emerald eyes. He's damn sure that his Decimo is not someone who should be underestimated because he'd seen it for himself. He valued that moment, where no one helped him from his near-death experience, but a weak-looking individual did the most incredible deed for Gokudera's life to be spared by the ex-prefect. And he promised on his grave that no one will ever dare to do anything rash or anything of some sort that will hurt the Decimo in any possible way with him on his side. After all, he's his right-hand-man.

Yamamoto still has his usual smile on his face, but deep inside his heart, he's jealous. Why you ask? He wants that attention too, that feeling when you are sure to yourself that someone will do anything to protect you in any of some sort that will hurt your either alter ego or hurt you physically. Gokudera was lucky, he thought. After so many times of hanging out with him, this is the first time that he'd seen the man smiles in the most genuine way just by looking on the small person that saved him a while ago. He wants those affections too, he wants to feel the warm of someone being protected and loved – not because you're famous, rich, or be friendly with you because you're an idol of some sport – he wants the attention that is genuine and without mixed up of any ill thoughts. He wishes, that someone, even if just one person will care for him – not as a tool – but a friend.

Mukuro, G, Alaude, Kyoya, Giotto, Byakuran, and Dino sit still on their respective chairs, trying to find a better reason on why they didn't help the silver-haired man. Actually what happened back in the fight was something ridiculous and absurd, you couldn't help but to just stand there and watch in amazement.

* * *

_After they all settled on their respective seats, Gokudera's phone rang really loud, playing the song of that movie where Aliens landed on Earth. Gokudera ignored the glowers that were being sent but didn't answer the phone. The song just played on and on, and Gokudera seemed to enjoy listening to it. The song was rather disturbing than enjoyable, as if taunting them to fight over the aliens and then join them on planet Mars in return. _

_To Giotto he didn't mind as long as it would be turn off when the heir arrived, to Mukuro it was pleasant and nice feeling, sending him chills on his spine and to actually know that there were songs like that, he should have downloaded it to his phone if he knew. Hey, he told you before that he liked being eccentric. To Byakuran, he paid no heed, as long as he could eat his marshmallows in peace, he wouldn't care. To G, it was annoying and infuriating, but he was busy on proofreading the documents that needed to be sign by the president so he just ignored it. To Dino, he actually enjoyed it, humming to himself like a crazed psycho who just got out from the mental hospital whom he was sent for almost half of his life. To Alaude, it was disconcerting and aggravating, sending negative aura on his whole existence. He was about to charge on Gokudera - apparently closes his eyes, and started humming the tune – when he's cousin beat him to it._

_The reason why Hibari was so mad because when the Alien song played, he was teaching Hibird the song 'Single Ladies,' damn it. And this herbivore interrupted their teaching lesson and played a preposterous song. He would have ignored it while he could, since he could tolerate most of them, but damn his luck. His pet Hibird started singing – word by word – the song that Gokudera just played. He would have been proud to his pet, but the song was just an annoying eyesore that he didn't want to remember until the day he die – for he was sure that – that will be a long time before it will happen._

* * *

"A-ah, y-you s-see Vongola-san, I was signing papers! Yes, that's it!" Giotto exclaimed, while G snorted. The real truth was that he was the only one who was actually doing something at that time where his brother almost died. He was so focused on proofreading the documents that he almost forgot that he's with other people. The only thing that woke him up from reality was when he saw the large hole visibly hanging on their office. Damn it, another paperwork. He wasn't signing any of it, but hey, reading it before giving to the president was something an incredible man would **never **do.

"Kufufu~ I was busy downloading the designs that I've seen on the web," _lies! _Even Mukuro who looks calm and still, inside he's sweating – not that he would admit that – but the downloading thing was a complete fraud. All he did was download the songs that he thought would make him more charismatic and eccentric if someone ever borrowed his phone to listen to music. Wasn't that nice?

"Fufufu~ Tsu-chan, I was eating marshmallows to sustain my brain for working. You know, I'm one of the brains," Byakuran knew that that was most ridiculous reason ever that he gave in his entire life. He's the king of liars, but that's all he came up with? Yes, the only reason why he came up with that was because of those caramel brown doe eyes looking intently to him, waiting for a reason on why he didn't help the silver-haired. The real reason was that, yes of course. The most reasonable why he didn't help Gokudere in the first place was because he _did not _care.

"I-I tripped on my shoes and apparently the floor liked me, so he stuck me to it! Yes, that's what happened!" Dino reasoned the people inside the room looks at him in the most ludicrous way because of the crap that he just said. Who would believe such a crappy excuse like that? Yes, their excuses were overwhelming too, but dude, this got to be some sort of joke.

"Hahaha! I thought they were playing hide and seek! I didn't know they were fighting, I would have voted which one would win!" the people sweat drop at his, seriously, Yamamoto can be dense and not-knowing, but this is beyond stupidity. It was like saying that a parrot is smarter than a person, named Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Hn," the two distant cousins did not say anything for as they don't want to meddle with something that they usually do in their life. Hibari was used to beating people into pulp, as he was the ex-Chairman who ruled both Middle School and High School for rules and regulation regarding his beloved school. His trademark 'I'll bite you to death' still sends chills to those who got experienced what those sentence meant, even if it has a double meaning. You know, _that_ definition of _bite_, hearing those words could make you die in a second or caused you the reddest face you'd ever experience.

Tsuna however believed all their reasons. Yes he did, of course he did. Tsuna is the most oblivious person and trust people even if their answers were all lies, not that he knows that. G and Gokudera almost fell on the chair animatedly when the brunet bowed and said,

"_Ah, so that's what happened! Haha, sorry for my rudeness. Please continue,_" the people in the room felt like jumping from Mt. Fuji to Bermuda Triangle and never returned again. Giotto just smiles at the brunet who is smiling widely at him, while having droplets of sweat from his forehead. The others almost did the same.

The meeting continued for almost one and a half hour later. Their satisfactions for the brunet increased. The whole dedicated thing about the brunet for his work was really true. As in, those simple words that he came up with, suggesting every now and then during the meeting was helpful enough to get them some ideas that can actually sell in market within a week. His ideas that he came up with, at first looked absurd and stupid, but once he explained it in the most detailed way, they all learned what was hidden on those simple words. In fact, the whole credit of their individual ideas came from the advice of the brunet who was not looking at any of them during the meeting, but once he stated his suggestions, they would know that he really listened.

* * *

When the meeting was done, the brunet did not move an inch. He is still looking to the window from his seat. Lucky for him, Alaude moved a while ago from the curtains as he was blocking the view. Tsuna smiles, while the others wonder where the brunet is staring. They look at Alaude who just shrugs and prepares to leave together with his cousin, and when they left, the brunet still has his eyes on the window.

"Decimo?" Gokudera calls,

"Hm?" Tsuna did not look back, but a small smile could be seen across his face. Gokudera hesitated to ask, but he did it anyways.

"Decimo, is something the matter?" Tsuna looks at him in confusion, but smiles anyway.

"_Nothing, just looking at the sky_," the people in the room stop at what they were doing, and looks at Tsuna in confusion, the Hibari's then again were long gone.

"Eh?"

"_Do you know how I see the sky? For me, the sky is the ocean, and its elements are its creatures living under that deep blue ocean. The sun that lights the day by shining similar from a golden crystal. The rain, storm, and lightning's arguing who will strike first, but deep inside, they were only protecting the other from any danger. The cloudless sky that seems to be lonely without its cloud, but the truth is, the cloud is the most aloof from above all, but never leaves the sky from its reach. And the mist that appears out of nowhere to be recognized. My mother once told me that the sky embraces it all. That wide sky – which she always looked up to whenever I and father were not around – and the sky that always comforted her saying that everything is fine. She once told me before that I and father were her sky, her sky that always lights up her morning and deemed her night. I once laughed at her for saying such cheeky lines, but then I realized what are we without the sky?_"

Tsuna laughs at the people who are gazing at him with incredulous eyes – can't help it, even he did that to his mom – but at least Reborn and he had the same idea about the sky, even his tutor told him that his favorite element of the sky was the Sun.

"_Saa, would you like to go on a break? Our busy days will start tomorrow after all. Do you want to grab lunch or at least eat in a fast food chain? I know some place, although I really need to get familiar again in Namimori, I missed a lot of new places,_" the people agreed and immediately abandoned their work, or whatever they were doing a while ago while listening to the brunet.

"_Yosha! Let's go!_" they all went to the parking lot where their cars were parked, and quickly followed where the brunet wanted to go. After fifteen minutes of driving, they reached a cheery restaurant where the menu is supposed to be picked up front, not inside. They all did, and boy their eyes melted from the looks of the food inside. Tsuna just laughs and lead the way inside.

"Vongola-san, how did you know this place?" Giotto asks, still ogling on the foods that are presented on the table menu. The others are doing the same thing.

"_Ah this restaurant? Kyoko recommended it to me when I was in Italy. She said that their food were delicious and cheap. When I managed to check it out yesterday, I say that this was a fine restaurant, so I asked all of you to come and try_," Tsuna's eyes are fix on the menu so he failed to see those menacing eyes that are looking at him intently when they heard the name, _Kyoko_.

"So, Tsu-chan, who's this Kyoko?" Byakuran asks,

"Kufufu~ your girlfriend, perhaps?" Mukuro adds, this stiffen the people around Tsuna. What if the heir has a girlfriend? Oh no, they wouldn't care. Well, would they? Tsuna starts laughing when he heard the word _girlfriend_, there's no way he will treat Kyoko that way. Perhaps before, but today? He has lost his interest in her in that way, he sees her as his little sister so as Hana and Haru. When Tsuna manages to stop from his hysterical laughing,

"_Kyoko? No, she's not my girlfriend. Although before I had a crush on her, but now I see her as my sister, so as Haru and Hana. They're my childhood friends, we met during middle school. Speaking of which, I really need to visit that school_,"

"What school did you come from?"

"Ah, Namimori Middle," Tsuna informs, while the others tried searching where they heard that name. Most of them came from Italy so it's not really strange for them not to know that Namimori has middle school, all they know was the high school one as for them going in there before.

"You mean the one where a prefect always said his catch phrase 'I'll bite you to death?"

"_Oh yes! Yes, I think that's it. Although I didn't meet that prefect, all I saw were the people with arm bands saying Disciplinary Committee - I haven't seen their head_,"

"Decimo…,"

"Hm?"

"That prefect was Hibari," Tsuna looks at Gokudera disbelievingly, but then a silent nod replied in his suspicions, and so as the other people who were sitting next to him.

"_Well, that's not surprising. Just tell him that there were so many thoughts that came to my mind whenever I heard his catch phrase, and oh boy, my innocence were long corrupted,_" the people in the table understand what the brunet mean and they started laughing. Their laughing were interrupted when a man with blue spiky hair came up to their table and said,

"Well, well. If it isn't Dame-Tsuna,"

* * *

[**1**] This sentence was said by Shinichi Kudo, I just changed a little. XD

[**2**] Thank you.

[**3**] Are you okay?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Sorry, it took a long time. Well, I think it was better than last time. Haha, I tried doing all my chapters within the week, so yeah. Haha, anyway. Sorry for the slow progress of this story, I really forgot what I was supposed to with this story. Mwahaha, but don't worry. I'll find an inspiration to finish this all the way. And hey! It's summer time! Yeah! Bwahaha. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And oh yeah, main pairing is undecided, I'll ask all of you if I'm done introducing all of them. Thanks, I think?! Haha, peace yow!

**Warning: **Grammar mistakes, OOC, slow progress

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Progress**

* * *

"Well, well if it isn't Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna froze hearing the somewhat familiar voice he had kept hearing from his middle school days, that rough yet a little similar from his temporary coworker, Mukuro-san, that voice of a certain person that scarred his life when he was attending middle-school in Japan before.

This very person standing above his reach was the leader of all the bullies, the mastermind, and the controller of Tsuna's middle-school days, the leader of Tsuna's bullies. Ever since he started going to school, prep-school perhaps, he's been the eyes of many. Not because he's good looking – obviously he doesn't know how cute he is – but because they saw him as their prey, a prey that they could clomped over. The self-proclaimed strongest student from all the students in middle school, besides the unknown prefect – to Tsuna at least – the captain of Namimori Kendo Club, Mochida Kensuke.

"_A-ah, hello senpai_," Tsuna froze again, remembering how the other wished/demanded him to call his senpai before together with his group of friends – underlings as he called them – from the day they started throwing rocks at him until he graduated high school – he didn't tell Reborn about his bullies of course (not like Reborn didn't know of that fact) and remembered it after a short while he finished his sentence.

Mochida's eyes narrowed in anger (I really hate this bastard, damn it) and grabbed Tsuna's collar – he dared, yes he did – and almost choke him with how hard it was. Tsuna's eyes widen in terror – yes he didn't get afraid with any of them, in fact he really didn't care, but those eyes can barely pass as normal – and tried to get away as far away as possible from his psychotic senpai.

"You dared to call me in such improper way, _Dame_-Tsuna?" Mochida mused, enjoying that little horror covering his prey's eyes. He hadn't seen those eyes before, probably his prey got more pathetic than he was ever since kindergarten.

He eyed the brunet since the day they met in that Sakura tree – well, he did see him standing there with lollipop on his mouth – and he had these feelings that made him want to beat the crap out of Tsuna every single _fucking day_. He hated weak, klutz, stupid, dumb, pathetic, useless, worth the pennies, and anything that the brunet had with him when they were at school, starting from pre-school to High School. And to add the anger from his starting point, the three most popular girls from the most peculiar categories were infatuated by his little prey. The most dense and nice, Kyoko Sasagawa, the most weird and cute at the same time, Miura Haru, and the most attractive yet blunt, Kurokawa Hana. He too noticed the difference of the attitude they had for the brunet whenever they were clinging at him obsessively from the way they acted at every single guys who confessed to them, unsurprisingly or pathetically.

"_N-no, I-I'm sorry, Master_," Tsuna mumbled, his breathing getting hard to grasp from the tight holding of his collar. Yes, Tsuna called Mochida and his underlings'_ master_, for he didn't know why – they did make him run an errand for them though. And he didn't want to remember those days anymore.

They didn't scare him nor made the reason for him to cry because as he had told before he has nothing of some sort – crickets are exempted, clearly saying they creep him out every night from those 'hss' 'hss' – but he didn't want anyone to experience those days either. It felt like the first step to hell, for him.

The others only stared at the heir of the Vongola Corp; they had never seen the young man afraid, nor terrified of anything, at least after he arrived yesterday. Yes, he still acts like a clumsy person – apparently he tripped over the _air_, the freaking air before getting on the elevator for them to get their cars – but never showed any fear. They thought he was invincible, and thoughts of some way to at least know his weakness, but that thought faded away as they soon saw the petrified expression from those acquitted eyes. They didn't want to see those eyes anymore because every time they glanced over those eyes before glaring at that bastard with funny looking - there's a pang of a needle-like feeling in somewhere in their body.

"Yeah, yeah. That's good. Little puppy is doing well," Mochida looked at the people surrounding the brunet and raised an eyebrow. He swore he'd seen most of these people somewhere. He mused, not really caring if he had seen these people, all he cared for now was his prey – love interest for him, tch.

"Hey bastard, you better get off your fucking dirty hands on Decimo if you don't want to experience the other side of Earth," Gokudera wanted to kill himself for letting this imbecile touched his Decimo. It took him time to register in his calculative mind that his Decimo was in pain.

"And who are you, huh? This pathetic's underling?" Mochida contemplated, still holding Tsuna on his collar - his breathing getting really hard – Gokudera growled and pushed the guy before he even hurt Decimo anymore. Tsuna just gasped for air after he was released from the grip – he would surely get punished if his tutor knew of this saying "Still pathetic, Dame-Tsuna," – and sat far away enough from his senpai – next to Giotto.

"You dared to insult Decimo? You have no rights, you bastard!" Gokudera dashed to Mochida while Mochida wasn't aware since his eyes were so focused on Tsuna – he's gasping for air. Mochida received the surprised punch – at least for him, it was – and then spat some blood that came from his blood. Gokudera took out his dynamites and Mochida got his shinai (bamboo sword for Kendo) from his back – as if that would be help from dynamites, duh – and they started fighting.

The whole restaurant was a mess – waitress shouting, people fleeing, and the assistant manager frantically pushing the button of the wired phone, too old and classic for a modern restaurant, tch – but Giotto and the others were doing nothing except sipping their drinks and G proofreading _again_ the new documents that he just got from his car – it was yesterday's.

Tsuna on the other hand wincing every time he heard the 'boom' 'clash' 'boom' 'clash' from the shinai and the dynamites that apparently all over Gokudera's body. Tsuna kept glancing over his temporary coworkers if they would do anything regarding the fight – obviously about the bills too – and to his expectation, they seemed to really don't give a damn.

Tsuna winced again - Gokudera just got hit to his head by the shinai. And because of Tsuna's nature, he would do something really stupid even if it hurts his ego or his physical body as long as he could save the people around him from danger so to sum it up, he went to Gokudera's view and blocked – from his calculation this was Mochida's full power strength – the shinai that was incoming towards Gokudera – he was on a kneeling position.

"Shit," Tsuna growled, that thing hurt his back while hugging Gokudera in a protective way _again_. He's so damn sure that some of these days he'll fracture his spine. Damn it.

"D-decimo, Decimo, Decimo?!" Gokudera called Tsuna several times because Tsuna was falling shutting his eyelids, falling unconscious. That blow must be really hard, because even his tutor, Reborn couldn't make him faint or something – Reborn knew his limit – when they were training for his self-defense. Gokudera held his Decimo protectively while his eyes dangerously glaring at the person who dared to hurt his Decimo.

"You bastard! I won't forgive you for this. Remember this, if you ever show your face to my doorstep, I won't hesitate to blow you in bits, if you ever come out this restaurant alive!" Gokudera growled, still glaring at the person in front of him. After regaining his senses, he placed Tsuna on the side and readied his dynamites, when his superiors and co-members blocked his path.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?!" Gokudera rumbled.

"Let us take care of this, Gokudera, you're all scratched up from this morning and today, but call the hospital first, I think Vongola-san needs a rest, his back looks dreadful," Giotto said in a serious tone, a tone he only used when the matter was important and urgent. Gokudera just nodded and went to Tsuna's sleeping side while dialing the number of the hospital.

They weren't really paying attention to Gokudera's fight as they always sees the other from his every day of his life in a fight, but when they felt that the table between them slightly moved a little they knew the heir was in trouble. Before they even screamed his name and made a remark that he was in danger, they saw a lying brunet on the hands of a kneeling Gokudera.

This fumed their anger, even though they didn't spend much time with the brunet since he just came yesterday, they still didn't want him to get hurt in any possible way. Somehow, there's this strange phenomenon inside their bodies when they saw the brunet lying unconsciously on Gokudera's large hands, covering the brunet's petite figure. This kid – whoever he was – was secretly asking for war, 'oh hell yeah, this is on' they all thought.

"Who are you people?!" Mochida snarled, his eyes drifted on the small brunet. A bit of pang of guilt that never occurred from him before covered up his whole existence as he saw how the bomber was frantically dialing someone or somewhere on his phone while his eyes focused on the lying unconscious brunet. To add the tension, he felt the auras that could almost kill him any moment if he didn't get drawn out from the back of his mind when his shinai accidentally dropped on his toes.

"Fufufu ~, you sure have the guts to hurt Tsu-chan, huh?" Byakuran said coolly, but there's a pang of venom inside the words that he spat. He's irritated, all right. His interest that he had eyed since the day the heir came was now lying unconsciously, his innocent eyes that always captured him were now closed in those sullied darkness. And he sure as damn hell that he wouldn't let this bastard who messed with his little marshmallow-bunny-white-rabbit – so long, dang – get away from what he had done.

"Did you know how many people wanted to at least have a glimpse of his fingertips? And you, you lowlife dared to choke him out of air and now, almost killed him? Oh, do you know what will happen to your daily life? Kufufu ~," Mukuro laughed evilly, sending chills to Mochida who was now growing pale (yeah that's right, die you bast-!) every second the clock's little hands tick. Giotto, G, Dino, and Yamamoto did not say anything but they sure as hell they wouldn't let this bastard just go away without a single scratch, heck scratch that, they would definitely not let this beast go away without strolling past on a wheel chair.

"W-what are you saying? Are you insane? No one will respect Dame-Tsuna, he's the most pathetic person I'd ever met. Even I, the Kendo Club Owner have more decent job than him, I'm guessing he's some kind of a garbage collector because residents wanted to see him immediately to give their stinking garbage to him?" Mochida mused; his eyes darkened a little, but his voice remained confident with smugness.

Giotto sighed, earning a confused look from Mochida across the room, and the others only stood in silence, still giving glares to that imbecile that dared to compare his status as a Kendo owner to a Vongola Corp leader. Such a crappy contrasting.

"Yare, yare. Seems like this person here have no idea who Vongola-san is," Mochida was lost in thoughts, searching from where he heard that familiar yet odd name before. His small pitiful brain (yes, I insulted him, damn it) light bulb as he remembered where he had seen that odd name.

"You mean Vongola Corporation? Isn't that the famous company all over the world? What's the connection with that company to Dame-Tsuna? Are you saying that he's working there?" Mochida asked, uncertainty could be heard from his voice. He knew where this was conversation would go but he didn't believe it, that pathetic sore loser Dame-Tsuna as the Vongola's…?

"You know for the better, you should stop calling Tsuna like that," Yamamoto said, a little _too _happy. His voice rigid and his body stiffed. He decided to call Tsuna on his first name as he wanted to be friends with the other. His logic was not that smart, you know.

"Kufufu ~ I don't have time for this senseless fight, let's just leave and bring the Vongola kid to the hospital, if I stayed here for a little longer, I might kill some pest," Mukuro claimed, earning confused looks from his coworkers. His eyes trailed off to the brunet and they knew that Gokudera was having problems with himself calling a simple hospital because of the shock engulfing his existence.

"Wait! Who are you calling Vongola?! As far as I'm concern, the Vongola heir is in Italy!" Mochida asked out loud, he's confused on the situation, however when he felt a hand gripping both his cheeks he knew he was in trouble.

"Stay away from my little interest, if you ever get close to him within my reach, I won't hesitate on breaking your neck, fufufu ~" Byakuran said, his front still on the back of Mochida, hands on his face ready to break his neck any minute. Mochida felt cornered so he nodded furiously earning a creepy laugh from the person behind him.

"Stay away or die," the blonde hair with tattoo on his hands said lazily. Dino walked over where the brunet was and walked their way to their cars, Gokudera on the side still in shocked on what happened to his Decimo, leaving a grinning Mochida.

"I won't let you take him away from my grip," with that Mochida made his way to the door where the group just exited leaving the now full mess restaurant.

On the far away back, a half-crying half-laughing manager was left, he's going insane, damn it. His restaurant was awfully dreadfully damaged and the ones who caused the commotion didn't even bother to clean all the mess – not like he expected they would. He was now writing hysterically all the bills and damages that needed to be repaired and he swore he would get all his pay for his restaurant from those who left his restaurant that was once clean and full of people was now damaged and seemed to be a more like a haunted house than five star restaurant – not like it was _five _star restaurant.

* * *

"Reborn-san, Sawada-san is now in the hospital," Enma informed as he heard from the employees inside while he and Ryohei were on duty. He heard a small dark chuckle, and he's imagining that the other was smirking that could make a plant fully grown die.

"R-reborn-san?" Enma hesitated.

"Looks like I'll be coming a little early for my pathetic student, Enma," Reborn said, a darkened voice perhaps had been added and now more terrifying Reborn. Enma only nodded although Reborn couldn't see him as the other hung up on him. Enma sighed in defeat, muttering,

"How did you handle Reborn-san, Sawada-san?" and with that he checked out from his duty clock and made his way to his apartment that was provided for him by Reborn to monitor his student. To Enma, his assignment was rather strange since he knew that Reborn was not someone who would send him to just keep someone's safety – Reborn didn't say that to him, just his gut feeling – and made all the effort of giving him a free-rent apartment just to watch that someone, and then a thought came to his mind,

"Sawada-san's charm, huh?" he smiled before turning the lights off and turning his back to sleep.

* * *

"What's the matter with Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, they stayed over the hospital as Tsuna was not awake yet. They were worried because the other was asleep now for almost eight hours without giving any sign of consciousness. Gokudera hissed, but answered anyway.

"Apparently, Decimo hasn't slept that much, so because of tiredness he fell unconscious, add the fact that he received two blows that can almost kill someone normal," Gokudera said, still frustrated that he's the reason why his precious Decimo received so much wounds – he's exaggerating.

"What's he doing anyway? It's not like he went somewhere after he landed on Japan," Dino said, a little confused on why the brunet was so tired.

"Didn't you hear what he said when he was late? He went to some friends, I have no clue where that though," G said, finally talking after all this mess.

"I think he went to some orphanage," Giotto said,

"Kufufu ~ an orphanage? Why would he go there?" Mukuro was rather irritated for some reason he didn't know. First, his interest was so tired giving the crap out of his wits when he was so damn _worried_ and he hadn't felt that way towards anyone he barely knew.

"Do you know Fon?" Giotto asked, still eyed where the brunet was resting.

"Yeah, I've heard of that name before, why bring him up?"

"He's one of the caretakers of that orphanage, and Fon seemed to be in good terms with Vongola-san as well as Luce, Verde, and Skull," Giotto informed – he's a freaking stalker, no doubt about that.

"How was that related to my question again?" Mukuro asked, still annoyed for some reason. He wanted to kill someone, and for some odd reason, Byakuran on his side was not talking at all, just staring at his bag of marshmallows.

"Well, that orphanage was built by Vongola-san's mother," Yamamoto just smiled sheepishly from the answer and started walking away, making the others look in confusion.

"Ugh," a small groaned came out from the lips of the sleeping brunet. Gokudera immediately went to the side of the brunet, readying himself for a better scolding when Tsuna looked at him and sigh in relief.

"_Thank God, you're okay,_" Tsuna said while his eyes full of relief. Gokudera flushed a bit red and turned away for a second and smiled to Tsuna – a little _too_ wide.

"So Vongola-san, what have you been up to until now?"

"Kufufu ~ the doctor said you haven't slept a normal day yet,"

"Fufufu ~ weren't you sleeping soundly from your room last night…," it seemed like Byakuran realized what he just said. Tsuna raised an eyebrow and tried to stand. Successfully he did, his eyes wandering around the room, and then a sighed came out, mumbling from his breath,

"You guys sneaked in to my room didn't you?" it was a deadpanned in a sound of in-a-matter-of-fact tone but held a firm accusation, a bit die, as if Tsuna already knew the answer from the start.

The group of six sweats dropped a little from the accusation – they really did anyway – and tried to find a better excuse _again_ on why they trespass the heir's room. And an animated light bulb appeared on their heads, if Tsuna had the ability to see those, he might have fainted right there and never woke up again.

"A-ah y-you see, Vongola-san, I-I was testing your night lamp if it's working or not, you know some hotels don't have the best facility," G snorted at Giotto's excuse. Seriously, his boss was one of a hell-like pathetic when it comes to reasoning. All those proficiency and knowledge that his boss possessed faltered whenever he does in any situation that needed a self-made reasoning.

"Kufufu ~ must you know what I was doing, Tsu~na~yo~shi~kun," Mukuro laughed when he saw his interest cringed and moved back a little far _too _away from him. He laughed _creepily _again, earning his self glares from his coworkers and a hint of distaste from his interest. 'I should have thought this through' he thought and held back a sigh.

"Fufufu ~ I was hungry for marshmallows and I thought I could sneak some if you have some of course," Byakuran said while his eyes a little _too _cheerful that made Tsuna arched to back away again. To Tsuna they were nothing but normal people he always encountered in his daily life, but those thoughts faltered when a certain word came up from his mind that sent shivers on his spine, 'Creeps' he thought.

"The door was open so I went it, Tsuna. I thought you were inviting us, so I gladly accepted and went to your room, you know finding someone asleep in pajamas. I wonder if I could have a slumber party with you sometimes," Yamamoto said, while laughing at his joke. It was _supposedly _a joke but it turned out to be more confirmation that he's a really dense and the number one of the most illogical person to everyone's eyes. 'Hey, you couldn't help to be invited when a door was open right? At least that's a logical thing to do if ever.' He reasoned to himself, satisfied he grinned making the others sweat dropped at his antics.

"As usual, I tripped. The floor was inviting me, so I took a look around and then, voila I was at your room," Dino reasoned earning groans of pain in his background. He arched an eye brow and stared questioningly at his subordinates but he received nothing but an annoyed look and saying that 'you're-so-stupid-man-get-a-life' something like that and that made his vein popped and some of his nerves twitched holding his self-conscious state to overtake his klutziness.

"Anyway, who was that person, chibi?" G asked, not minding if he didn't give any reason. He didn't think of a better reason anyway as he had something on mind. Tsuna shifted a bit and bit his lip hard making it bleed, although it looked painful from the occupants inside the room, they all thought something that made themselves want to burn their bodies in pure flames, 'those lips are hot, damn it' they all thought.

"_He was a senpai of mine,_" he said, trying to compose his self from unwavering it to a shifted one. The others only nodded urging Tsuna to continue his story – apparently it seemed like a story to them. Tsuna smiled a bit and looked into window up ahead of his white room – seriously what's with hospitals always in white?

"_He was my __**fan**__ since prep-school. He always taunted me, urging me to fight back, and when he knew I couldn't fight back myself, he would beat me up every single day. It became a daily schedule for my every day. Morning beat up, lunch money getting then a beatt up if I fought back because I really needed the money to at least not walk home, then a late scratches after my last class. Every day was like that, I even brought my first aid kit on my backpack so Kaa-san would not worry about my scratches, and all in all, it was my first step to hell. But I didn't get scared nor cried as for me sighing in relief that no one would experience because they all had their attentions towards me, I was even proud of myself when my three girlfriends wouldn't suspect a thing about my cuts, it was fine,_" Tsuna said while his eyes focused on the stars. It was currently 8pm at the moment. Stars silently showing at the sky, night stars probably were the best to look at when you're in deep thought. Tsuna winced at the sudden warm hug he received, knowing who it was, Tsuna turned slightly,

"Gokudera-san, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked, his eyes were blank much confusion to the others since they always saw those eyes with happiness or sometimes a glint of hope and pain. Hey, they only met him for two days. At least, that's all they could muster.

Gokudera didn't move an inch, still his hands around the brunet's small. Sometimes he wondered if he's anorexic or something, this body structure shouldn't be on a man's body – at least Tsuna knows to himself that he is definitely a man, straight in fact – and he blamed his Kaa-san's strong genes for over-topping his otou-san. 'This is bad, I haven't called them yet,' Tsuna thought.

"Hey, can I have a moment? I really need to call my parents now," Tsuna didn't notice that he was talking in Italian but the others shrugged it off as they saw him as hot with that sing-song accent covering his nature as being Japanese in born his self and they nodded in approval before leaving the almost heaven-like white room.

* * *

Tsuna smiled slightly and handled his phone that was next to his bedside table after the others went out. He readied his ears for a certain someone who would rant how insolent of a child he was since he wasn't calling them at all after staying almost 24 hours after he landed on Japan. Then the phone answered with a muffled voice,

"H-hello?" Tsuna laughed heartily as he heard his father's sleepy tone, probably he's next to the room where the phone in the hallway was next to, lying as a drunkard wearing those traffic enforcer's uniform – seriously, how was he even managed to accompany Timoteo in his business? A mystery that even Reborn the Great wouldn't be able to crack.

"W-wait, I know this laugh from somewhere. Wait a minute, TSUNA?!" He almost broke the landline phone when he screamed his son's name, to Tsuna it was like listening to the scream of a mixed police car, a fire track, and an ambulance ringing at the same time all straight up to his pitiful ears at the moment.

"'Tou-san! I told you to stop yelling like that! You'll wake kaa-san, you know!" Tsuna laughed at his dad's stupid act. 'Seriously how did he get himself a father like this again?' Tsuna mused at his thought, while his dad searching for a bottle of water before voicing his voice like a dagger that could kill a criminal on the run.

"Tsuna, my oh-so-lovely-son, why haven't you called us again?" Tsuna paled, not knowing what to say he laughed nervously and find an excuse for his laziness. He couldn't stop laughing nervously because he hadn't search for a better reason yet when a voice from the background where his father was standing voiced out a cheery voice.

"Ne, dear! Who is that you are phone-calling?" His mother said while Tsuna could hear a brisk of noise from the kitchen – his mom, as a matter of fact, never leaves the kitchen for some reason his son and everyone else have no idea why – and the sound of the sink splashing over something, 'probably plates' Tsuna thought.

"It's your lovely Tsu-chan!" His father bragged energetically to his beloved mother. Seriously, those moments when he saw his dad flirting with his innocent mom – he knew his mom was not that innocent, she was scary as hell if she wanted something really bad – made him almost threw up on his innocent lying backpack – his poor books must had been so shocked when they smelled a rather disturbing smell crept up on their covers.

Tsuna shrugged the thought and made an 'ahem' sign to inform his father that he's still there – they forgot about him when his dad roamed around carrying their oh-so-long-wired-phone in his hands and started flirting with unsuspecting lovely mother – and his greatly father replied with an annoyed tone.

"Tsuna, you really need to know your time," he scolded his son, backing up to where the landline phone was originally placed – how did he even make it that far?

"If you didn't want me to call, you should have said so before spouting nonsense about me not making a phone call, you stupid father, and here you are making me feel guilty for interrupting, ah what was it again? Your lovely conversation with Kaa-san, seriously what have you been up to, 'tou-san? I rarely hear any news from nonno about your vacation here, and when on earth are you going back in America? I bet your employees are frantically searching where on earth you flew up to this time. It made me worried over Kaa-san's sanity still intact with you around," Tsuna said with a bored tone flipping the channels of his television – he didn't wonder why he had television on his room despite the suggestion that he was likely on a private room.

"Tsu-chan is being rude to his father (Tsuna swore he could picture his dad pouting like a little baby who lost his baby doll on the mid of the dessert) today. You inherited that evil's sadistic methods didn't you?" Accused a pouting muscled man who could absolutely passed the test for a one slot place as an assassin for some sort of a gang or maybe an organization that could make people shrunk ten years [**1**] or what, a Mafia with flame wielders.

"You got that right; Reborn's sadistic side had more effect than I thought it would. Anyway, when are you going back to your place?" Tsuna said, still his eyes focused on the television placed almost as high as the small window on the side. His neck grew tired from looking up – damn, how considerate the hospital was for people who have neck problems – and carelessly let himself dragged his aching back from his soft white pillows – this hospital must be some type of agency where other colors are not welcome except green that they rarely used – and still his phone intact closely to his ears.

"Do you want me to go away that badly, my poor beloved son?" Tsuna swore he heard sulking from the other line. He cursed at his father's antics, sometimes he wondered why the other was so different from his own personality. Genes didn't really that make an effect to their weird family tree.

Sawada Iemitsu, son of Timoteo di Vongola, was one of the holders of Vongola Corp before he purposely submitted a resignation letter to his father, saying that 'my family is more important.' Iemitsu to Tsuna, he's a father who was so over-protective over his son. The day his son was born, he cried in pain saying that his son would probably lose his innocence and taint his pure white-like soul when the day he turned into a teenager where his growth hormones would sprout, to Tsuna it was a complete nonsense when he heard the story from his mom.

"Yes," Tsuna said bluntly, half-joking, half-serious. His father could be a pain sometimes, crawling up to him every night when he was a teenager that had his own room – every two years Iemitsu goes home, apparently – and said that he was afraid of dark. Tsuna just stared at his father that time with a look what-the-hell-you-old-man and don't-really-care looks but that didn't reach his father's logic.

"Tsu-chan is so mean! Nana, your son is being mean to his tender-loving father!" he whined, while Tsuna choked in disgust after flipping the channel and reached the station he was searching. Tsuna heard the voice of his mother from the background saying 'Oh, how sweet of my Tsu-kun,' she said, Tsuna just paled and his father just coughed in embarrassment.

"So, what do you want?" Tsuna asked,

"Tch, can't hide from you eh?" his dad scoffed, reaching for his beer once again.

"Your voice sounds strange, so I thought you needed something, so what is it?" Tsuna said while his eyes fixed on the screen showing the certain cartoon television show that has his pants ripped off for some reason – it was Spongebob Squarepants with his pants ripped off because he wanted to impressed and made himself funny in front of his friend, Sandy – and listened half-heartedly to his father's rumbling.

"Tsu-chan, it's actually for you that I wished you'll do," he asked, uncertainty covering his octave voice.

"What is it? It's not like you to hesitate and be quiet, 'tou-san," Tsuna commented, his father laughed nervously sweats came from his forehead and palms growing paler every minute.

"Keep your innocence intact, Tsuna," he said with a firm voice after he grasped his resolved to say what he really wanted to say from the beginning. Tsuna just nodded, though the other wouldn't see him anyway, so he answered,

"I'll keep that in mind, bye 'tou-san, say my goodbye to Kaa-san, I'll drop by some time. By the way, you didn't answer my earlier question," Tsuna said,

"What was it?"

"When are you leaving?" Tsuna said disinterestedly as his eyes focused on a singing Spongebob Squarepants with his ripped off brief.

"A week, maybe," he said,

"Ah, bye then, see you," before Tsuna could hang up, his dad made a pip squeak earning a groaned from Tsuna. His eyes still fixed on the current show from the freaking television that oh-so-gratefully considered their patients with neck problems.

"What is it, 'tou-san?!"

"A-ah, Tsuna. I just wanted to say that you really need to stop talking in Italian. Seriously, did you know how many times I stopped myself from nose bleeding? Damn it, son. Anyway, bye, Nana is calling me now," and then the phone hang up. Tsuna only registered to his daring mind that he's talking in Italian nonstop, no wonder the others looked at him funny.

* * *

Tsuna slept for the whole night, ignoring the sounds that crows were making. Seriously, those things should know how to stay quiet when it's night. Then after some hours of his heavy sleeping, he felt a pain on his back. He winced slightly, groaning from the morning wake up of his wounds. He looked at his white covered sheet, and yawned loudly.

"Damn, I really should get ready for today," Tsuna eyed the room and quickly registered that he's still on the private room. Tsuna pressed the buzzer, calling out for a nurse, and then voila, a Mukuro-san twin appeared.

"A-ah, w-what d-do y-you need, sir?" the nurse stuttered making Tsuna smiled in cuteness of the other. He really wondered if the other was related with his creepy coworker who seemingly liked to tease him around. Not like he's new to that, due to Bel's antics every time they visited his office. Those guys really had the guts to just barged in on his room and eat there like it was their place from the start.

Tsuna sighed, and smiled to the nurse saying, "_When will I be check out_?" the nurse nodded in the question and searched for her clipboard. Tsuna just watched silently, congratulating himself from talking in Japanese again, searching for other similarities over the girl in front of him and the person he works with. Then the girl looked up, making Tsuna yelp a little before smiling again,

"A-ah, you can go home now, sir, if you want," she said, still stuttering because of a certain caramel eyes searching her like his life was depended on it.

"_Hey miss, do you know someone by the name Rokudo Mukuro_?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head side a little. A chuckle came out from the quiet girl, and said with a smile,

"So I assume you work with my little brother, then?" Tsuna gasped, locking his hands to his mouth. He couldn't believe that this girl was older than his coworker. Heck, he even questioned himself if this girl would be related to that freak – Tsuna doesn't think that, he just thought Mukuro was a bit _odd_ – and to know that of all people, this girl was Mukuro's older sister.

"_Are you seriously trying to say that you're Mukuro-san's older sister_?" Tsuna asked uncertainty on his voice – he tried hard not to mess up his question. You know, that might hurt the fragile-looking girl. Tsuna really thought that the nurse in front of him was somewhat around Kyoko's age, but no, the girl was even older than him.

"M-many people tell that, but yes, Mukuro is my little brother," the girl said, Tsuna just nodded dumbly imagining appropriate things about a certain pineapple rolled up in a bun.

"So, are you leaving for today, Sawada-san? Or are you staying for a night over?" Tsuna shook his head and ushered the other to get to his bedside table. Tsuna winced at his back aching a little – seriously, he might have to have a screen protector (damn) over his back or something. The girl just nodded and wrote something on her clipboard and prepared to leave when Tsuna asked,

"_Hey, what's your name? I didn't get to see your nametag,_" Tsuna smiled sheepishly though the other was facing him with her back. The girl smiled at her patient – her brother insisted her on taking the poor scrawny brunet so she reluctantly accepted – and faced him and then bowed her head saying,

"_I-I'm Chrome, Chrome Rokudo_," she said. Tsuna laughed at her, and she blushed immediately – cursed human hormones – and bid goodbye to her energetic patient. She submitted the response to the registrar and quickly processed the receipts and cleanser about the brunet's wounds.

* * *

Tsuna sat back at his soft whitey-mighty felt like marshmallowy pillows. He nuzzled around it, feeling the softness of his pillow – remind to self, buy a fluffy pillow at some mall – and fixed his eyes on the now ending episode of Spongebob Squarepants.

Tsuna settled himself on his white bed – they really _hate_ white for some reason – and almost fell asleep when the door of his room suddenly slammed and there a person with black cape – almost a uniform he always wore – white long-sleeved polo, a raccoon tail tailed around his neck, a black spiky hair with grey haired on its front side, a person with a scowl written on its face, a red piercing eyes staring at Tsuna's soul while saying,

"Fucking trash,"

* * *

**Author's end note:** Okay, I'm starting to really get addicted _again_ with DCMK. XD Anyway, sorry if this disappointed you. I really need some suggestions, so review your suggestions please? I really need some ideas regarding this. Haha, anyway thanks! :D

[**1**] Ravens, Black Organization


End file.
